KND: THE RETURN OF NIGEL UNO
by SonicShane97
Summary: This story takes place after decommissioning, when Hoagie, Abby, Kuki and Wally are all teenagers, and Nigel still hasn't returned. But he does. And they all don't remember him. Why did Nigel return? And life always seems to put old friends back together…
1. DECOMMISIONING DAY

There wasn't a dull cloud in the blue, pristine sky, and the sun shone brightly, yet the howling wind was cold and bitter, causing the trees to rustle ever so slightly, all except one, one that towered magnificently over all the others. This tree housed the headquarters of Sector V from the Kids Next Door. Usually, it would be filled with noise and laughter, but today, it emitted nothing but an ominous silence. If one were to look inside the tree house on this seemingly-strange day, they would see four children huddled together in the main room, all weeping and wailing like Banshees. Today was their last day as Kids Next Door operatives, for Wallabee Beatles, the sectors eldest member, was turning thirteen, and his three friends couldn't bear to carry on without him. They had already lost their leader, and the team just wasn't strong enough to deal with another loss.

Tears streamed mercilessly from the eyes of Kuki Sanban, better known as Numbuh 3.

"WHY? WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?"

She bawled, smashing her fists off the large couch upon which they all were sitting on. Wally, aka Numbuh 4, just stared solemnly at his feet, trying to keep a stiff upper lip. He was always the tough guy of the group, and wasn't prepared to give it even now. Wally attempted to comfort Kuki, patting her softly on the back.

"It'll be alright, Kooks," he sniffed. "It'll be alright."

Kuki glanced up at him, through her tear strain eyes, and smiled weakly at him.

"Thanks, Wally,"

she whispered, and hugged him gently, causing Wally's cheeks to darken with redness. On any normal day, this would have stifled a few laughs from Numbuhs 2 and 5, but today, both were too depressed to even say anything. Abigail sat motionless on a giant, fluffy beanbag, her favourite. She had her stylish-looking hat completely pulled over her eyes, trying everything in order to conceal her own trauma. Numbuh 5 was viewed by her teammates as a maternal figure, always knowing the right thing to do, and leading by example. She knew the least she deserved was to help her teammates hold it together by remaining strong. In contrast to Numbuh 5 was Numbuh 2, who was presently sobbing like an infant, each whine more cringe worthy than the last. His teammates chose not to comfort him, seeing as he was quite melodramatic, and had a tendency to make things sound much worse than reality. Little knew the others, but Hoagie had a plan. And it was quite a clever plan, for after all, he was a genius.

FLASHBACK- 1 YEAR AGO- HOAGIES 12th BIRTHDAY

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NUMBUH 2!" shrieked Hoagie's teammates in unison, blowing streamers and clapping their hands excitedly.

"Make a wish, mate!" said Numbuh 4, in his heavily accented Australian accent.

"Yeah, you know the rules, Hoagie," Numbuh 5 interrupted, "make a wish, and the Kids Next Door will make it come true!"

Her words caused Hoagie's face to slip into a frown, and he diligently blew out the candles. _I wish Numbuh 1 would come back, _he thought to himself.

"WELL, WHAT DID YOU WISH FOR NUMBUH 2? WELL? WELL?"

Numbuh 2 smiled meekly. "heh heh… You know what, Numbuh 3."

Numbuh 3's mouth hung agape, baffled. Numbuh 4 whispered something in her air, and she immediately burst into tears, and ran out of the room, Numbuh 4 following in her footsteps. Numbuh 5 remained.

"Those two," she said quietly, chuckling to herself."

Numbuh 2 ignored this statement. "I really miss him, Abby."

Numbuh 5 nodded slightly, showing agreement. "I know, I know Numbuh 2…"

She was suddenly cut off by Numbuh 2, who began to gibber frantically. "I mean, we don't know if he's safe, and it really scares me to think that in less than a year, we're all gonna lose each other like we lost him and-" He was stopped by Abby, who raised her hands in submission.

"Numbuh 2, Numbuh 2. You being 'fraid of decommissioning is like Abby bein' 'fraid of death. Live in the present, baby. And am sure Nigel is ok. I mean, he was the best operative on earth, wasn't he?"

"Yeah- I guess your right," he muttered.

Numbuh 5 smiled, happy he felt better. "Now, you cheer up while I go and check on Numbuh 3 before Numbuh 4 says something to her that he probably shouldn't. I'll be going to Moonbase after, so I guess I'll see ya around. "

Numbuh 2 flashed a toothy grin at her. "Yeah, see you around, Soopreme Leader."

And just like that, she left, calling after Numbuh 3, giving Numbuh 2 some valuable time to reflect.

_You may be right, Abby, but I still cant forget you guys. We've been through too much together, so much we can't just forget. Well, starting now, I'm gonna catalogue everything we do in the Kids Next Door, every friend and every enemy._

FLASHBACK- 1 WEEK AGO

In the Gilligan household, The Tommy hid under the duvets of his bed in his pitch black room, devising plans and schemes.

"TOMMY, YOURA GENIUS!"

he shrieked, praising himself.

"I'll just sneak in through the building, and-"

He was interrupted by an ominous thudding from his bedroom door.

"TOMMY, OPEN UP!" ordered his older brother.

"HOOAAAGGGIIIEEEEE!" he whined ," I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!"

This was met by a loud snort.

"Like I care. Open up now. This is really important Tommy."

Tommy's face lit up with glee immediately. "O-o-o-o-h! A secret! Tell me Tell me Tell me!"

Tommy rushed to the door, and thrust it open with all his might. He glanced at Hoagie, but was more captivated by the large, mysterious wooden chest he held in his hands.

"LISTEN UP, TOMMY!" he barked. "Next week, as you know, me and my friends are all gonna be decommissioned on Wally's birthday. As soon as I get back here next Saturday night, bring me in here up to this box. What's in it, is none of your business. Just do as I say and don't ask any questions. Next week, when I return from Moonbase, I'll probably be a little confused. Take me up to your room and get me to go through that box. It's really important."

Before running off, he swiftly passed the wooden chest into Tommy's hands.

"Hoagie…. Wait.. what should I do with this? Hmmmmmm…."

Tommy heaved with all his might, and eventually he hoisted up on to his bed. He glanced around nervously, making sure no one was watching.

"A little peek won't hurt," he chuckled.

After unhinging the lid, Tommy gasped in shock at the sight that lay before him. In the box, there were vast amounts of souvenirs from Hoagie's time in the KND. There were photos, weapons, video games, but most importantly, there was a thick and heavy black book, labelled "DIARY-NOT TO BE OPENND UNTIL AFTER DECOMISSIONING" Tommy knew that he had pried too far, and heeded the warning. Until this moment, he had never really considered how important the KND and his friends were to Hoagie, because in this box, lay years' worth of amassed materials.

"HOAGIE, HAVE NO FEAR! NEXT SATURDAY, I WILL GET YOU TO OPEN THIS BOX OF YOUR KND MEMORIES! THE TOMMY HAS BEEN GIVEN THIS CRUCIAL TASK, AND HE SHALL PREVAIL!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT UP, YOU BRAT!" Shouted his Grandma.

BACK TO PRESENT- SECTOR V'S DECOMMISSIONING

The dusty old clock in the Tree house struck six o'clock, and within seconds, the decommissioning squad, led by Fanny Fulbright, surrounded the tree house, beaming powerful spotlights through the windows.

"SECTOR V! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO COME QUIETLY BEFORE WE DRAG YOUR TEENAGE BUTTS UP TO MOONBASE!"

Fanny was still as screechy as ever. After five minutes passed, and much to everyone's surprise, Sector V marched out of the tree house in a melancholy manner, hands held high in the air, and with tears streaming mercilessly down their cheeks. Fanny shot them a sympathetic glance, before snapping out of it by making a mocking gesture with her fingers.

"Yeah, yeah, this is the world's smallest violin, NOW MOVE IT!" The once revered and triumphant Sector V now lumbered inside the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., being prodded incessantly by the guns wielded by the decommissioning squad.

Around 10 seconds after Sector V got into the cold, dull storage room of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., they heard a large rumbling noise, and the S.C.A.M.P.E.R shot swiftly off the ground, rapidly approaching Moonbase. They all huddled together on the cold floor, and not a whisper could be heard. All four remaining members sat in private meditation, smiling, treasuring the last few moments they had with one another. After a few minutes, Numbuh 4 heard a faint whisper.

"_Hey Numbuh 4?"_

He opened his eyes.

"_yeah Numbuh 5?"_ he replied, looking right at her. Abby gave him a reassuring smile.

"_You should tell her, Numbuh 4. After all, what have you got to lose?"_

Wally quickly glanced from Numbuh 5 to the silently sobbing Japanese girl to the right. The very sight brought tears to his own eyes.

"_Yeah….. Yeah…. I guess your right, Numbuh 5. I'll tell her." _

For a brief moment, the silence returned, and it was an eerie silence, one filled with dread and a sense of fear. You could cut the tension with a knife. Suddenly, Numbuh 2 boldly broke the silence, speaking loudly.

"I wonder where Numbuh 1 is?"

All three other members left their thoughts behind and turned to look at him.

"He could be anywhere. And we're gonna forget about him. Ever think about that? Our best friend in the world, and we're gonna forget all about him." Numbuh 2 couldn't go on, for he began to bawl miserably.

"Numbuh 2, snap outta it."

Numbuh 2 looked up, ready to hear what Numbuh 5 had to say.

"Seriously Numbuh 2. Snap out of it. We love the KND, and we've served it for nearly six years now. This is just somethin' we gotta do. And Numbuh 5 knows it's hard. Numbuh 5 knows it's tough, but we gotta go through with decommissioning, because if we don't we'll turn out like Cree. Now Numbuh 1, he's gone. But he won't get decommissioned. That means he'll always remember us, right?"

Numbuh 2 shook his head in agreement.

"See? So don't you worry about Numbuh 1. He'll always remember us, Numbuh 5 can guarantee you that. We might forget him, but he'll always have the memories of the great times we had, so they won't go forgotten."

"Yeah, I guess your right Abby."

Abby smiled. "FIVE!" she shouted out loud, with her hands bound behind her back.

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

Numbuh 2 looked at them happily.

"TWO!" he yelled.

Suddenly the ship screeched to a halt, and the voice of Fanny Fulbright began to boom menacingly.

"ALL RIGHT, YOU'RE FILTHY TEENAGE PIZZA FACES! WE'RE AT MOONBASE NOW, SO SHUT YOUR TRAP!"

10 MINUTES LATER

All four members of Sector V sat round a table, hoisted up onto a wooden platform in front of KND members from all over the world. There was a big turnout for their decommissioning, and there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Numbuh 4 miserable blew out the candles of his birthday cake, before Fanny marched over to him. She wasn't as confident as usual.

"All right, let's go Wally." Numbuh 5 quickly shot him a look of approval. "Ahem…" he cleared his throat. Fanny sighed. She was used to this.

"Make it quick." She walked back over to the side of the platform, giving him the floor.

"I've got something I'd like to admit."

There were muffled whispers of excitement coming from all over the room. It didn't take a genius to figure out what this was gonna be.

"Kuki, can you come over please?"

Kuki looked up. She hadn't beared to look until now, for she was too distraught. Confused, she cautiously skipped over to Wally, who stared right through his bangs into her eyes.

"Kuki…. I-I-I-I….. It's hard for me to say… You're very important to me…. And… I know I may not always be so nice tah yah…. Like breaking ya toys and-"

He stopped, for he saw that Kuki's eyes began to narrow. He grinned nervously.

"Well….. I care about ya, Kuki. I really do. Ya mean tha world tah me….. and….. and…

Kuki's eyes were as big and bright as stars, and she was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I-I-I love yah, Kuki. And Ah know that you probably don't feel the same way….. and… "

He was cut off by the sound of the aaawwss echoing across the room.

Kuki hugged him. "I love you too, Wally," she replied, with tears of happiness in their eyes. The crowd began to weep.

"Well, aint that precious, Numbuh 2," said Numbuh 5.

"Yeah, I suppose it is," said Numbuh 2. He was engrossed in his thoughts. He didn't want to say it, but he didn't really care about Numbuh 4's confession. The fact that he liked Numbuh 3 was as obvious as the sky being blue for six years, and it was no news for him.

"_Let's just get this over with so I can go home and Tommy can help me get my memory back," _he thought to himself briefly. Then, he had a brainwave.

"Guys, this is just too painful for us to handle. We all decided to get decommissioned on the same day, I say we all get decommissioned at the same time!" This bold statement caused Numbuhs 3 and 4 to look up from their embrace.

"Yeah," said Numbuh 4. "Yeah, your right Numbuh 2. Whatta yah say, Kooks?"

Kuki nodded her head. "Yeah!"

Numbuh 2 turned to Numbuh 5. "You in Abby?"

Abby grinned at him. "You bet Numbuh 5s in!" With that final statement, the four preteens walked confidently, without assistance, into the decommissioning chamber, and took their seats.

"Numbuh 86, as Soopreme Leader of the Kid's Next Door, I command you to decommission us!"

Numbuh 86 nodded her head quickly, wiping tears from her eyes whilst doing so. "Yes sir!"

The engines started whirring, bright lights began to flash, and a computerized voice began the sequence.

"COMMENCING DECOMISSIONING IN 3….2…..1…" A few seconds before the process was initiated, all four members cried in unison,

"KIDS NEXT DOOR!"

A FEW HOURS LATER

Hoagie Gilligan collapsed out of the weird school bus, on to the familiar green lawn of his house. Dazed, he looked up at the pilot that just dropped him off. "Thanks, kid." The pilot, a boy of no more than ten years old, gave him a thumb up, before zooming off into the distance. Hoagie lay on the grass for a few moments. Once he came to his senses, he clambered up onto his feet. The first thing he noticed which was unusual was the bright, flashing blue sirens beaming all around the perimeter of his house. "_This doesn't look good," _he thought. Hoagie clumsily sprinted to the door, his footsteps now audible. Suddenly, the door thrust open. He was confronted by his crushed mother, tears streaming down her cheeks, and she was bawling her eyes out. He immediately began to comfort her.

"Mom, whats wrong?" he asked worriedly, patting her back.

"Oh it's terrible, Hoagie. It's your brother, Tommy. He's missing."

**DUN DUN DUN! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO TOMMY? WHERE IS NIGEL? I GUARANTEE YOU HE SHALL MAKE HIS RETURN IF YOU FOLLOW THIS STORY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The aftermath

3 YEARS LATER-GILLIGAN HOUSEHOLD.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The alarm clock blared mercilessly, stirring Hoagie from his sleep.

"UUUUUHHHHHH!"

He rolled over, desperately flinging his arms around trying to shut the thing off. Hoagie stretched over, irritably.

"Where is the damn thing- OOF!"

After reaching out to far and missing the alarm clock, he took an unexpected tumble, landing face first on the bed. Now he had woken up.

"Gotta get ready….gotta get ready… gotta get ready….."

he grumbled to himself, clumsily rushing over to the dark, mahogany wardrobe in the corner of his room, slightly tripping over books and tools. Hoagie yanked it open. He swung the doors open with all the force is puny looking arms could muster, and pulled whatever clothing items over his pudgy, round body. His attire had changed over the years. In the past, his attire would have been characterized by those that knew him as odd, but over the years, Hoagie had become less eccentric in his tastes. He looked quite the part. Now clothed in a navy short sleeved shirt with blue buttons and a pair of light maroon khaki trousers, he clambered down the stairs into the hallway. After grabbing his coat, Hoagie strode cautiously into the kitchen, where his mother was stirring a saucepan filled with porridge, in silence. Mrs Gilligan didn't even lift her eyes from the saucepan. Hoagie sat down, as quietly as a mouse, and waited for his breakfast. After two minutes, she turned around, and dished up the food without saying anything to Hoagie. She looked a mess. There were enormous grey bags beneath her eyes, and her skin was heavily covered with wrinkles.

"_She's been crying again, "Hoagie thought._

Before leaving the room, he quickly gave his mother a muffled goodbye, to which she responded with a small nod.

"_I'll give her some space."_

Hoagie swiftly exited through the back door.

1 HOUR LATER

It was just another ordinary day at Gallagher high school. The corridors were bustling with students, all chatting with each other, and laughing hysterically. Not Hoagie. He just did what he always did; he went in with his head down, trying to attract as little attention as possible. As he went down the corridor, Hoagie encountered the various types of students, all congregating around different areas of the hallway in, segregated from another. There were the geeks, the nerds, the goths, the emos. And the Jocks. Hoagie began to move much faster now, with great anxiety. His feet were glued to the ground. Hoagie was nearly out of sight, when suddenly he heard an all-too familiar voice.

"Oy, where d'ya think your goin?"

Hoagie froze.

"Im talking to you, dork!"

Hoagie remained motionless. He felt a firm hand grasp his shoulder.

"Im talking to ya, ya dork! What's ya cruddy problem?"

Hoagie began to tremble, and turned round ever so slowly to face his aggressor. Right before his eyes, stood a scrawny, blond kid, standing about 5 feet eight inches. His hair was shaped like a bowl, and it covered his eyes. This was Wallabee Beatles. From his weedy build, you would never have known that he was quite the pugilist. A two time Virginia state wrestling champion at 110 pounds, not to mention the star wide-receiver of the football team. If these credentials didn't instil fear in you, he was renowned as quite the pugilist within Gallagher, regularly engaging in street brawls, and never losing. His clothing was noticeably different to Hoagie's, for it was more flamboyant. Wally still kept his blue, ragged jeans, but he had traded his orange hoodie for a sleek, blue and white letterman's jacket. Hoagie, a good 6 footer, weighing around 200 pounds, was quivering like a small child. It was quite a sight. A crowd, consisting of mainly Wally's football and wrestling teammates, were now blocking Hoagie's escape

"YOU LISTEN TA ME WHEN I TALK TA YAH, YA BIG PILE OF CRUD!"

"Im sorry, Wally, I-I-I-I didn't hear you," Hoagie pleads, almost whispering.

"YEAH RIGHT! YAH THINK YOUR TOUGH NOT SPEAKING TO ME? Do yah?"

Hoagie tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out. Wally raised his fist menacingly.

"WHY, I OUGHTA TEACH YAH A LESSON YAH BIG…." Wally was suddenly cut off by a shrill yet commanding voice from behind him.

"WALLY! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Both boys took their eyes off each other, and turned around to face the owner of the voice. She was a slight build, standing about the same height as Wally, and of Japanese ethnicity. She had dark, raven hair, which hung at her waist, and huge, brown eyes, which bore intensely into Wally. This was Kuki Sanban, head cheerleader and honour roll student. She wore the same colours as Wally, but a dress and cheer vest instead. Kuki was the object of many boys affections, but all stayed well away. You see, she was Wally's girlfriend.

"WALLY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shouted, with a commanding tone.

Wally rapidly lowered his fist, and glanced at his feet.

"Kooks, I-I…. h-h-h-he was…"

Kuki ran in and grabbed his hand.

"Look Wally, I don't wanna hear it. Lets go."

She dragged him off like a dog on a leash, and the crowd dispersed, chuckling at the spectacle. Hoagie breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"_Better get to class," _He thought to himself.

15 MINUTES LATER

After the incident, Hoagie had proceeded to his locker as normal, and had gone to his first class history. He took his seat at the back of the class. Beside him sat a dark-skinned girl, dressed in denim. Upon her head rested a red cap and earrings dangled beside her face. Abigail Lincoln. Hoagie would always try to be honest with himself, and he thought she was pretty hot. Unfortunately for him, he never had the guts to speak to her. She just sat there, with her earphone plugged in, totally immersed in her own world. A few seconds later, a large group of students walked into the class, laughing like hyenas. Hoagie saw Kuki and her friends enter, and immediately glanced away. Abby watched Hoagie's response briefly, before turning back to her own thoughts. There were still a few minutes before class began, and Hoagie decided to study, in order to take his mind of the confrontation with Wally. A few seconds passed, when Hoagie was interrupted by a sharp tapping on his shoulder. He looked up, and leaning over his desk was Kuki Sanban. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey."

Hoagie jumped back, startled. Abby took her earphones off, and began to watch the interaction.

"Hey…. Hoagie, right?"

Hoagie nodded slowly. He was terrified. What if Wally found out about this?

"Listen, about Wally… are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost?" She giggled slightly at him.

"A big guy like you, scared of a little girl like me. You don't talk much, do you?"

Hoagie shook his head, causing her to giggle again. "That's ok. Anyway, I've just come to apologise about Wally. Don't worry about him, he won't do anything to you."

"Didn't look like that to me." Both teens glanced away from each other, and stared in awe at Abby. This was the first time that both ever heard Abby speak.

"Looked to Abby like yo boyfriend was gonna tear Hoagie here a new one for no reason."

Kuki shook her head, smiling, slightly flabbergasted by her remark.

"No, no, no, no. Wally's just a little wound up. You see, he doesn't like the fact that he's not too big. Big guys like you, Hoagie, make him jealous. He tries to make up for it by trying to scare guys like you, but he won't do anything."

Abby interjected again. "Lemme guess, his bark is worse than his bite." She said with a sigh.

Her comment caused Kuki to laugh uncontrollably for a second.

"Haha, yeah, when you put it like that. Listen, Im really sorry, but if he bothers you again, just let me know. See you around Hoagie, Abby."

She gave them both a wave before running off gaily to her friends. Unbeknownst to Kuki, but not to Abby and Hoagie, Wally had entered the class, and was glaring menacingly at Hoagie. Now, he looked like he really had seen a ghost.

"Well, she was nicer than I expected," Abby said to him.

"Usually her type are mean and selfish, but she seemed okay, y'think?"

Hoagie nodded nervously, and blushed.

"Listen, I would trust her about that idiot Wally. Abby knows he ain't gonna hurt you, but Abby thinks Kuki is being a bit too relaxed about it. Just stay out of his way, and you'll be fine, alright?"

Suddenly, the door to the dusty classroom flew open, and the students fell into silence right away. A large portentous man walked in, with an aura of confidence. This was Mr Mead, the American History teacher, and wrestling coach.

"Mornin, class," he said in his Southern drawl.

"over this weekend, I spent my time grading ya'll tests ya'll did on the civil war. And I have to say, I was very pleased. Congratulations are in order for Beatles, who got an impressive 91 percent."

Suddenly Wally leapt out of his chair and punched his fist in the air. "AW YES! I SPENT ALL OF LAST WEEK STUDYING, SIR!"

Mr Mead smirked.

"Y'know Beatles, you may be a dumbass, but you certainly do try hard."

This caused an uproar of laughter in the class.

"Well anyway, somehow, by a miracle, someone managed to top that score. Can anyone guess who?"

Wally smiled, knowingly.

"Lemme guess, sir, was it Kuki?"

Mr Mead chuckled.

"Yes Beatles, as a matter of fact it was Ms Sanban. She got an outstanding 93 percent."

Kuki stuck out her tongue at Wally. "NNNNNHHHHH!"

"Ah shut up. You're cute when you're stuck up!"

Kuki blushed, giggling.

"ALRIGHT, MS SANBAN AND BEATLES, SAVE IT FOR YOUR OWN TIME! Now what I wanted to say, was that someone even managed to top that score."

Everyone in the class was shocked, but none as much as Wally, whose jaw hung wide open.

"And that person, was Hoagie Gilligan, who somehow managed to get 100 per cent. Well done, Gilligan," said Mr Mead,

"Looks like no matter what you do Wally, theres still gonna be a smarter boy than you."

Wally's face was red, and it looked like steam was coming from his ears. Hoagie was blushing fiercely, trying not to face the impressed looks his classmates were giving him. After about five minutes, he did look up, and his blood turned to ice. Wally was giving him daggers. For the last five minutes.

Abby spoke up again. "Oh boy, this aint good. "

Again, the door flew open suddenly, and this time a slight woman walked in, whispering into Mr Mead's ear. He cleared his throat.

"Class, it appears we have a new student."

A white skinned boy, completely bald, with gangly arms, strode through the door. He was fully decked out in Hollister clothing, hoodie and everything. The only seeming odd thing about him was a pair of sunglasses which rested upon his head.

"Class, this Is Nigel Uno."

END OF CHAPTER! THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING! CATSPATS, THANKS GREATLY FOR THE FEEDBACK ABOUT THE TEXT.

**ANYWAY, IM GOING TO TAKE THE TIME TO EXPLAIN MY CHARACTERISATION FOR THE OLDER SECTOR V. I HAVE READ COUNTLESS FANFICS WHICH PORTRAY WALLY AS BEING A "CHAMPION BOXER" OR "STAR OF THE BOXING TEAM." SERIOSULY? IF WALLY IS GONNA PICK ANY SPORT, ITS GONNA BE WRESTLING. AT LEAST THAT EXISTS IN AMERICAN SCHOOLS. OH AND KUKI IS BASICALLY A NICE POPULAR GIRL, EXCEPT PEOPLE HAVE MISCONCEPTIONS ABOUT HER. MORE WILL BE REVEALED IN LATER CHAPTERS. WALLY IS SMART BECAUSE IM FOLLOWING THE CANON WITH HIM BECOMING A DOCTOR, BUT HE ISNT NATURALLY SMART, I HAVE IMPLIED HERE THAT HE IS A DUMBASS BUT JUST STUDYS VERY HARD. AND KUKIS AND ASIAN TEENAGER, SO SORRY FOR FOLLOWING STEREOTYPES. I DON'T OWN KND.**


	3. Hoagie's discovery

OKAY, SO THE LAST CHAPTER DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS, BUT I HAVE GOT A FE FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES, AND SOME POSITIVE REVIEWS, SO I WILL KEEP THIS STORY UP. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY AND ARENT FOLLOWING IT, PLEASE TELL ME WHY. I WOULD REALLY APPRECCIATE IT. PLEASE FOLLOW. PLEASE FOLLOW.

The new boy stood motionless, before walking slowly to the centre of the glass and taking a seat. The school day proceeded to pass as normal. Hoagie just went from class to class, with a sickening sensation in his stomach. During the class interval he hid in the toilets, fearful of Wally and his friends. Whilst in the toilets, he overheard a conversation that made his stomach churn.

"Dude, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Dude, earlier Beatles was talking about beating up that Gilligan kid."

"The genius guy."

"Yeah, that's him. Do you think he'd go through with it? That Gilligan kid seems pretty fragile. I heard that his brother was murdered."

"Dude, its Beatles. That kid is toast."

HOAGIES LAST PERIOD- ENGLISH LITERATURE

When the last class of the day began, Hoagie was a nervous wreck. He sat in the back of the room as usual, glancing around anxiously and twiddling his thumbs. Suddenly the unexpected happened. Usually, Hoagie sat in this class alone, so you could imagine it being quite a shock when Abigail Lincoln plonked herself down beside him.

"Hey man, you alright?"

Hoagie didn't respond. He had resorted to biting his things.

"Listen, I heard that idiot is gonna come after you, but trust me, you don't need to worry about it."

Right now, Hoagie was at his limit, and he snapped.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! HOW CAN I NOT WORRY ABOUT THE FACT THAT THE ROUGHEST, TOUGHEST, PYSCHO IS GONNA BEAT ME UP AFTER SCHOOL!"

A few people heard this unexpected outburst, and they glanced around at him. However, they lost their interest, when a certain blond Aussie stormed through the door and glared menacingly at Hoagie. Wally proceeded to slam his fist into his hand. It looked like tears were forming in Hoagies eyes, and he began to hyperventilate.

"OH NO…OH NO…. THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING….." he whispered to himself, fearfully.

Abby patted him on the back, and gave him a reassuring grin.

"Hoagie, relax. He ain't gonna touch you. You'll see."

Again, Hoagie didn't respond. He buried his head in his hands. Unbeknownst to him, a certain Japanese girl had also stormed into the class, and was not exactly happy. Wally caught a glimpse of her. There was understandably a look of terror in his eyes, because if looks could kill, Wally would have been long six foot under.

"WALLABEE BEATLES!" She screeched. Hoagie looked up. "GET OUTSIDE NOW!"

Within seconds, Wally had obediently leapt onto his feet, and cautiously left the classroom as quickly as he had entered it. What followed was an outburst of muffled shouting. Hoagie had watched and listened to the whole encounter, and was extremely puzzled.

"W-w-w-hats going on?" he pondered.

Abby cleared her throat.

"Ahem."

Hoagie looked at her still confused.

"Abby what did you do?"

Abby grinned.

"Well, earlier Abby heard that Einstein over there was gonna kick yo butt. And then she remembered the little talk Kuki gave you earlier, and….."

Hoagie instantly lit up in realization. He was ecstatic.

"NO WAY! YOU TOLD ON WALLY? TO KUKI?"

Abby nodded proudly.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Hoagie had engulfed Abby in a bone-crushing hug, before he realized this may be a little strange. A blush crept upon his cheeks.

"Ahem….sorry."

"S'all right."

The two were interrupted when their English teacher, Mr Wellard, entered the class. Mr Wellard was the football coach at Gallagher high, and with his easy-going manner, he had endeared himself to the student body. Mr Wellard sat down at the table at the front of the class, and began to speak.

"Hey, kids, so today we're gonna look at…. Geez is Beatles still outside getting torn up by Ms Sanban?"

The students burst out laughing, all in complete hysterics at this joke. Even Hoagie and Abby chuckled slightly. Mr Wellard smiled, before continuing.

"HEY BEATLES! WHENEVER MY WIFE GETS MAD AT ME, I USUALLY BRING HER A DOZEN ROSES! MAYBE YOU SHOULD DO THE SAME WITH MS SANBAN!"

The class laughed even harder, but none as hard as Wally's friends. One of them fell out of his seat. A few more seconds passed, and Kuki and Wally re-entered the class, but Kuki was still fuming.

"All, right, so…"

Mr Wellard was cut off by the door opening and the bald poster boy for Hollister's entering the room.

"Ah, you're new here, aren't you, Mr Uno?"

The boy nodded slightly.

"well, I'll let you off for being so late this once. But don't do it again. Take a seat over beside Ms Fanny Fulbright over there."

Nigel strode over beside the red-haired girl with dimples, who seemed more interested in the clouds outside the window. He took his seat swiftly.

"Anyway, on Thursday we're gonna have a test."

The whole class groaned. Abby slammed her head off the desk.

"DANG! Not another one!"

Hoagie looked at her sympathetically.

"Tell ya what Abby, you helped me today, so why don't I help you study? Wanna come over to my place after school?"

Abby lit up with glee.

"REALLY? Thanks Hoagie, that would help Abby out a lot. I mean, sure I get good grades, but I aint no genius like you!"

1 HOUR LATER- AFTER SCHOOL

It was a dull afternoon, and there were signs of a storm brewing in the horizon. Every now and then a faint breeze would pass through the trees, making them rustle ever so slightly. There was silence. That was, until, the bell sounded, and what seemed to be the entire student body of Gallagher High stampeded rapidly out of the main building, all chatting happily with each other, relieved that another school day was out of the way. Hoagie and Abby walked side by side along the pavement, unaware of the fact that they were being followed. From afar, the same bald boy with the sunglasses was stalking them. Hoagie and Abby made various forms of small talk, until they walked a little further down the pavement, and standing right in front of them were Wally and Kuki. Hoagies blood turned to ice. He began to shiver, but Abby began to encourage him.

"Hoagie, don't worry. I promise you, everything's gonna be okay. Trust me. Just keep going on as normal."

Hoagie nodded. The duo continued to walk on, Abby with her natural confidence and Hoagie with as much braveness as he could muster. Eventually, they were standing right in front of Wally and Kuki. Hoagie took a sudden interest in his shoes. He felt a familiar patting on his back, but this time it wasn't so threatening or forceful, but more reassuring. He looked up at Wally, whose eyes were full of sincerity.

"Listen, Hoagie, Ah'm real sorry about earlier, mate. I was acting like a jerk and it was real wrong of me."

Kuki nudged him gently to go on.

"I promise Ah wont bother yah no more, or be nasty to yah. Can yah forgive me?"

This couldn't have gone any better for Hoagie. It was difficult for him to hide his joy with sternness.

"Yeah, Wally, I do forgive you. Im sorry If I annoyed you or anything like that, but if you need any help with anything, just let me know."

Wally extended his hand, and Hoagie firmly shook it, causing the boy to wince slightly.

"Mates?"

Hoagie nodded.

"Well, Wally's got football practice, so we'll see you guys around. By Abby, Hoagie."

Kuki and Abby gave each other a brief wave, before both couples headed off into the distance.

"Y'know, I was wrong about that girl, Hoagie. I thought she would have been all stuck up and nasty like all them other cheerleaders are, but she's actually really sweet and understanding."

Hoagie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think she's pretty nice too."

About twenty minutes later, Hoagie and Abby arrived outside of the Gilligan household. Hoagie opened the door and his mother came into the hall to greet them.

"Listen, Hoagie…" She was cut off by the sight of Abby standing in the doorway, and her faceinstantly changed from an expression of sadness to one of glee.

"Why, there's a face I haven't seen in a long time! Oh, it's so wonderful to see you again, dear!"

Abby smiled weakly.

"Hi, Mrs Gilligan, my names Abigail Lincoln, have we met before?"

"Met before? Why Abigail, when you were younger, you and Hoagie were such close friends! You did everything together, and you two were round at each other's houses all the time!"

Hoagie and Abigail exchanged surprised looks.

"HUH!"

Mrs Gilligan smiled.

"Surely you must remember. You two were In a little gang, along with those two other sweet kids, now if I can just remember what they were called… Ah yes, Wallabee Beatles and Kuki Sanban! Yes that's it!"

"REALLY!" Hoagie and Abby shouted in unison.

"Yes, that's right! And there was another boy that you used to visit all the time, if only I can remember his name….. ah well, never mind! There must be some photos somewhere. "

Her face changed back to its firm and melancholy state.

"Anyway, Hoagie, I was thinking that you should go and clear out Tommy's room. There might be some stuff in there that will help you remember him, you never know. It's time we moved on. He's gone now, and you're whats most important to me."

Hoagie had reduced himself to a solemn and grim sort of persona.

"Really, Mom? You sure?

She nodded.

"Alright then, Abby come with me."

The two teenagers headed slowly up the stairs.

"So, I didn't know you had a brother?" Abby approached this topic delicately. There was something not right about this.

"I did, but near my thirteenth birthday he disappeared into thin air. It was the weirdest thing ever. One minute he was in the house, the next he was gone. I don't really remember anything before that."

Abby nodded slowly, in agreement.

"Yeah, same here. Abby hardly remembers anything before she turned thirteen."

Hoagie seemed to understand this.

"Anyway, Mom was entirely shook up about it, and neither of us have been in his room since. She spends most of her time crying over it, and so do I, but this is a good sign. Maybe she's finally moving on. Lets go."

The duo had reached the top of the stairs, and had opened the dusty old door to Tommy's room. Abby got the light, and it flickered a little, seeing as it hadn't been used in so long. Hoagie began to rummage through the various pieces of the floor, whilst Abby stood in the centre of the room, watching. Eventually Hoagie had started going through Tommy's wardrobe, when he uncovered a huge, black treasure chest. On it, read a label that said,

"DIARY- NOT TO BE OPENED TILL AFTER DECOMMISIONING"

Hoagie scratched his head, clueless.

SO THERE, I HAVE EXPLAINED HERE WHY HOAGIE NEVER OPENED THE CHEST. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ABBY AND HOAGIE WILL GET THEIR MEMORIES BACK, AND NIGEL WILL PAY A VISIT. HE WILL EXPLAIN TO THEM WHY TOMMY DISAPPEREAD, AND WHY HE HAS RETURNED. TO PUT IT THIS WAY, THERE SHALL BE A LARGE SCALE BATTLE UP AHEAD. PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW! PLEASE! PLEASE!


	4. NIGEL!

Abby scratched her head.

"Decommissioning? What in hell's name is that?"

Hoagie shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me."

There was a brief yet awkward silence between them.

"So you gonna open it?"

Hoagie didn't respond. He just stared longingly at the dusty old diary sitting mysteriously in the chest. After contemplating it, he gingerly lifted the diary out of the box and sat down on his bed to read it.

"Yeah, Abby," he said slowly, "I don't see why not."

Once he had wiped the dust of it with the sleeve of his shirt, he pulled back the cover of the diary and began to read. All of a sudden, he began to choke up with tears.

"Huh-huh-huh," He coughed. "I-I-I remember, Numbuh 5."

_What did he just call me? Numbuh 5? Who is that meant to be? It sounds strangely familiar…_

Abby was puzzled. She chose to ignore his last remark, and decided to try and distract him. Something in the box caught her eye, so she brought that up.

"H-h-h-ey Hoagie,looks like theres some photos in that box," she said, looking down at the chest which was lying wide open in the bed.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, photos," she said.

Abby walked over to the bed and plonked herself down beside Hoagie. She reached across his body and grasped a hold of the chest beside him, and lifted it back across Hoagie and placed it on her knees. She stuck her hand in and lifted a large wad of photos. After blowing the dust of them, she too, began to gasp, and choke up with tears.

"H-h-h-h-oagie? T-h-h-i-i-s…. This is Me!" The photo she was staring at contained a photo of her, smiling, with her arms around the shoulders of Wally Beatles and Kuki Sanban. Hoagie was in the photo too, standing beside Nigel Uno.

"Numbuh 2? Numbuh 2?"

"Numbuh 5! You remember! We…..we…..we….. were in the Kids Next Door…. We saved the world and battled adult tyranny?"

Abby began to cry softly.

"That….thats…..thats…. right, Hoagie! That's right! And….we were in it with… with Beatles and Kuki Sanban?!" Hoagie said, in a tone filled with shock.

"Yeah…. They were our best friends when we were in the KND?" Abby said, also confused, but more than anything, surprised.

"L-l-l-look how they've turned out," Hoagie chuckled, smiling to himself. All of a sudden, his joyous smile turned to a stern and serious expression.

"Abby….Abby….Im starting to remember…."

"What else, what else?"

"A week before we got decommissioned, I gave Tommy this black chest. I filled it with memoirs from the KND. I had it all worked out. As soon as I came back from the Moonbase, after being decommissioned, Tommy was gonna show me this….and….and revive my memories, and I was then gonna revive the other's minds right after as well, but T-t-t-ommy, h-h-he disappeared…."

Abby raised her eyebrow. "Convenient?"

Hoagie blinked in surprise.

"Huh?"

Abby repeated herself, this time with more irony

. "I said, don't you think that it's convenient that the day your brother was gonna bring back the memories of us, the most legendary sector in the KND, that he just happened to disappear?"

"Yeah, yeah you're on to something, Numbuh 5," said Hoagie, catching on.

Abby was about to continue, but she just realized something, and it hit her like a train. She clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Numbuh 2…..It was Numbuh 1… He was in our classes today…. He was in history and-and-and English…."

Her voice began to trail off. Hoagies remained silent, and his mouth hung wide open in disbelief. He was absolutely shocked at what she just said.

"No…No way Numbuh 5….Are you sure?"

Abby nodded frantically.

"Numbuh 5's sure….. Mr Mead….. He said the new kids name was…. Nigel Uno…"

There was yet another silence, and this one was much longer, and one filled with peace and fulfilment. The pair was overwhelmed by the return of their memories. They started to relive each and every adventure they ever had in a matter of seconds, some happy, some sad, but the most important thing was, they were back together. Suddenly, their nostalgia was interrupted by an abrupt ringing of the doorbell.

"I've got it!" Cried Mrs Gilligan. Her mood had improved dramatically ever since she saw Abby. It was like she had been returned to a happier time, one in which all her loved ones where around her. The door creaked open.

"WELL ISNT THAT A SIGHT FOR SORE EYES!" She gushed in delight.

Hoagie and Abby where puzzled.

"Huh?" They said in unison.

"YOU'RE-YOU'RE THAT BOY HOAGIE USED TO BE BEST FRIENDS WITH WHEN HE WAS YOUNGER! NIGEL UNO! YES THAT'S IT! MY, I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN YEARS!"

Her words caused Hoagie and Abby to jump up in the air. They looked at each other in shock. It was nearly impossible to believe that they were hearing this.

"Go on up, go on up," said Mrs Gilligan, closing the door, "Hoagie's upstairs in his brother Tommy's room, he's there with Abigail Lincoln, do you remember her?"

No response from Nigel could be heard. Only the slow, ominous trudging of feet up the stairs. Hoagie and Abby remained frozen on the spot. They were over the moon, but also extremely apprehensive. The footsteps stopped. All of a sudden, a figure clothed in Hollister burst through the door of Tommy's room, wielding a familiar looking weapon. Hoagie identified it as a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

The figure was quite slight, but not frail, and quite tall, but not lanky. A hood covered his head, and the absence of a fringe led Hoagie to believe that his old friend was still bald. His nose was more crooked than he remembered, and upon it, rested his trademark sunglasses. After all these years, Nigel Uno, had finally returned.

"N-n-n-umbuh 1, you-you're back," stuttered Hoagie, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

His words caused Nigel to jump back in surprise. He aimed the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. from Abby to Hoagie.

"What? How do you remember me?" He queried in his classical British accent. "You would have been decommissioned. Unless, you, escaped…..and became evil…."

Abby raised her hands in defence.

"Numbuh 1, it aint like that," she pleaded, "See, look at that chest over there with all the memoirs and events of the KND that Hoagie made. We just were able to reverse the effects of decommissioning."

Nigel scratched his chin gingerly.

"I see," he said, wondrously, "Very clever, Numbuh 2. Very clever indeed."

"Why'd you come back Numbuh 1?"

This comment made Nigel realise himself. He adopted his serious, stern and withdrawn persona once more, and turned to face her.

"All will be revealed in good time, Numbuh 5, but first things first. The KND is in serious danger. Not just on earth, around the universe. You've saved me the bother of recommissioning you, but theres still work to be done. We must recommission Numbuh's 3 and 4."

**AND THAT'S THE END OF THAT CHAPTER. THANKS GUEST, FOR THAT AWESOME REVIEW. THIS STORY IS DOING PRETTY WELL, SO I GUESS IL CONTINUE, BUT I WANT MORE FOLLOWS- PLEASE FOLLOW THIS STORY, AND LEAVING REVIEWS ISNT SO DIFFICULT. IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT HOAGIE, NIGEL AND ABBY SHALL RECOMMISION WALLY AND KUKI, LEADING TO NIGEL EXPLAINING WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE KND AND WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO TOMMY- ALSO WHY HE RETURNED, BASICALLY SETTING THE STORY UP! **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOw**


	5. To Wally and Kuki

"Do you have any idea where Wally and Kuki are?"

Hoagie and Abby nodded their heads in unison.

"Yeah, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 5 heard Numbuh 3 say that they was goin to Numbuh 4's football practice."

Nigel scratched his chin.

"Hmmm….too exposed… ok guys, listen up. In order to recommission Numbuhs 3 and 4, we are going to need to get to Gallagher High immediately, but we must use stealth. Come on, we need to get to the tree house. I'll contact the current Sector V right away and get them to prep a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. for us. Numbuh 2, you think you can pilot yet?"

"Pretty sure, Numbuh 1. I'm starting to remember more and more."

Nigel walked back across the room and opened the door. He made a gesture for Abby and Hoagie to move out. Numbuh 2 sprinted as fast as he could out of the door and down the stairs into the front garden, quickly explaining to Mrs Gilligan that he and his friends were going out for a while. As Abby went to leave, she paused briefly.

"You know, Numbuh 1, why do we need to recommission Numbuh 3 and 4 now?"

Numbuh 1 gave her a reassuring smile.

"No time to explain, Numbuh 5. Our first priority is to get to the tree house."

The duo swiftly followed Numbuh 2 into the front garden, and proceeded to the tree house as quickly as they could.

**OUTSIDE THE SECTOR V TREE HOUSE- 4:45 PM**

Abby, Hoagie and Nigel stood on the front lawn of Nigel's house, panting like dogs. Once the trio had recovered, Nigel strode up the path, lifted the dust laden door mat and lifted a key from the cold cement. He opened the door. It made an uneasy creaking noise, and when it opened, the house was unusually dim and ominously silent. Nigel entered first, and began walking up the dirt covered stairs in the hallway. This certainly wasn't how Abby remembered it.

"Numbuh 1, aren't you're parents here?"

"Negative, Numbuh 5. When I left for the GKND, they moved away."

"What was it like up in space?" Hoagie asked, with a hint of caution, as he followed Nigel and Abby up the stairs and into the upstairs hallway."

Nigel didn't reply until they reached his bedroom. When he opened the door, Nigel began to unlock the code for the lift.

"Prepare yourself. The current Sector V will probably not be too pleased that I'm bringing ex operatives here."

The lift opened, and they all got inside. Nigel entered first, and Hoagie and Abby followed him, both standing at either side. Abby shot Hoagie a confused glance.

"_He's acting so strange," _mouthed Abby. Hoagie replied with a nod.

Nigel pressed a few buttons, and the lift shot through the tree like a bullet. Numbuh 1 stood motionless but with an aura of confidence. On the other hand, Hoagie was trembling anxiously, and Abby was tapping her foot. A loud dinging noise was heard, and the doors of the lift through open. As soon as it did, they were confronted with a swarm of pint sized KND operatives pointing weapons in their faces.

"I KNEW WE COULDN'T TRUST THIS CRUDDY TEENAGER! LOOK, HE'S BROUGHT EX OPERATIVES HERE!"

This outburst was followed by muffled cries of support from his four other comrades. Numbuh 2 focused his eyes on the boy. He was noticeably smaller than the rest, and was dressed in rather worn out jeans with a dirty, old orange hoodie. His hair was shaped like a bowl, and was brilliantly blond.

"Hey, I remember you, you're… Joey! Numbuh 4's brother!" Shouted Abby.

"Yeah…." said Hoagie, showing support for this statement.

He looked at another one of the kids. He had bright, red hair. Ginger freckles were spread over their faces, and they were quite tall in comparison with the other kids.

"And you're Shaunie Fullbright, Fanny's brother."

The kids gasped in amazement at the teenager's knowledge. The other two kids the former Sector V did not recognise, but the sight of the other one in particular struck fear into their hearts. She had a slender build, and wore a long sleeved purple shirt. Her hair was raven black, was short, and hung from her head in two pony tails. Yes, this was Mushi Sanban.

"ENOUGH!" She cried in her shrill voice, causing the others to jump.

"NUMBUH 1, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DID YOU RECOMMISION YOUR OLD SECTOR?"

Numbuh 1 nodded.

"Yes, Numbuh 3B, I did."

"LOOK NUMBUH 1, I ASSURED YOU THAT OUR SECTOR WERE PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF PERFORMING THE MISSION THAT-" She was cut off brusquely by Numbuh 1.

"Negative, Numbuh 3B, you're Sector will provide us with invaluable assistance, but you lack the experience that my operatives bring to the table."

"OH YEAH! WELL-"

Numbuh 1 interrupted again. "Look, Mushi, just do as I say. I am you're superior and you're orders are to do as I say. Now, did you ready that S.C.A.M.P.E.R I asked for?"

Mushi was furious. She folded her arms across her chest and glanced at the floor in anger. After stomping her feet, she nodded her head.

"Good. Well, numbuhs 2,5 and myself shall be heading to Gallagher High. We're going to recommission Numbuh's 3 and 4."

"WHAT?" Cried Joey and Mushi in unison.

"No way! You can't recommission my brother! He's a dork and he beats me up!" Joey plead.

"YEAH I AGREE!" Yelled Mushi, "My sister was probably the most useless operative ever, and you just want to recommission her? Besides, she's a teenager! What if she joins them? She's perfect teen ninja material! Cheerleader, smart, ex KND operative, and her a dolt of a boyfriend would be even more use to them-"

"NUMBUH 30C" hissed Nigel, "You know very well that the circumstances that the Kids Next Door are currently in are much more threatening than the teenage ninjas- they are at you're level, but far below mine, and-"

"ENOUGH-" Cried Abby, "Look you guys, if me and Numbuh 2 were already gonna join the teens, we would have done it by now. Numbuh 1 is right, Mushi, clearly something serious is goin on if he had to recommission us, and Numbuh 5 don't know what that is yet, but I say we focus on recommissioning Numbuhs 3 and 4! Understood?"

Mushi scowled. She knew she was beaten. These teenagers were strong, and persistent. Plus, they were with a top ranking teenage operative.

"Alright," she relented, with a sigh, "but I still don't trust them."

She looked over her shoulder at Joey Beatles. He still had his S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R. aimed right at Hoagie.

"Numbuh 4B," she said sternly, "Go with Numbuh 1 and these two teenagers. We'll follow you up later for an evac."

Joey whipped his wrist to his head in a salute.

"Aye-aye! Sir!"

Joey marched over to the three teenagers and prodded Hoagie sharply with his rifle.

"Get a move on, teenager!"

Hoagie lifted his hands above his head and followed Abby and Nigel back into lift. As the lift began to descend, a sudden realisation went off in Hoagie's head.

"Joey?"

"WHA?"

"You must be, like, seven years old, right?"

"YEAH? WHAT ABOUT IT?"

"Well, how are you already in the KND? If you're only seven, you should be in training at the Artic Base," Hoagie pointed out.

"Well the rules have changed, teenager. We're low on operatives, like really low."

"Why?"

The lift stopped and the door swung open, revealing the main hanger. The area was just like Hoagie remembered. There were various vehicles cluttered around the floor, each one still equipped with the modifications he attached. However, he did seem to remember that there was a lot more machinery here and it felt like something was missing.

Numbuh 1 cleared his throat.

"No time for idle chit chat, we need to get a move on. Weapons are located in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Numbuh 2, you ready to drive?"

Numbuh 2 chuckled.

"More than I've ever been. Now that I remember, I've missed this a lot."

"Alright then, everyone aboard. KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLESTATIONS!"

**15 MINUTES LATER- 1 KLICK FROM GALLAGHER HIGH SCHOOL**

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. hurtled through the bright blue Virginia sky like a torpedo.

"OK EVERYONE, E.T.A IS 20 SECONDS! GRAB YOUR GEAR AND GET READY!"

Abby cautiously lifted a S.C.O.O.S.H.E.R. from the rather depleted looking armoury, and began to aim it around at imaginary targets, getting back into the swing of things. Joey, on the other hand, without even looking grasped hold of the first weapon he could find, which just happened to be a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., and began jumping up and down nervously, getting himself in the right frame of mind. Meanwhile, Hoagie grasped hold of the handlebars and wrenched them as hard as he could.

"HANG ON!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. hit the ground with an almighty thud, leaving a massive imprint on the tarmac of the street. After a few more seconds Nigel swung the door open. He shook his head before gaining his senses, and surveyed his domain. They had landed right in the middle of the street, but across the road he could make out what seemed to be green grass and bleachers. They were across the road from the football field.

"Alright, everyone, we're here! Numbuh 2! I shall go with Numbuh's 5 and 4B to the bleachers. We are going to infiltrate into the crowd. Fly overhead and see if you can sight Numbuh's 3 and 4 on the field and contact us via the radio! I shall go with Numbuh's 5 and 4B to the bleachers. We are going to infiltrate into the crowd."

"Got it boss!" shouted Numbuh2 from within the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

Hoagie looked upon the camera screen showing the trio running towards the football field. Once he witnessed them taking their positions beneath the bleachers, Numbuh 2 took off in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. He flew to a significantly high altitude above the field, and switched to the camera feed from beneath the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, before locking the ship in orbit. On the pitch there were an assortment of football players, but there was no way that he was going to recognise Wally. They were dressed head to toe in almost alien looking uniforms. Then all of a sudden, out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a familiar looking Asian girl sitting in the small crowd of loyal fans, clapping eagerly.

"Guys, I can't see numbuh 4 down there, but I have a positive ID on numbuh 3. She's sitting on the right side of the bleachers, opposite of where you are. She's wearing a Letterman's jacket and is in the top right corner. Do you copy?"

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THE FAVS AND FOLLOWS HAVE DOUBLED SO IM HAPPY WITH THAT- LETS KEEP THE FOLLOWS AND FAVS COMING**

**FOLLOWS AND FAVS**

**FOLLOWS AND FAVS**

**THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT AND DIDN'T EXPLAIN ARE GO THROUGH EVERYTHING I WANTED TO BUT I HAVE GCSES STARTING NEXT WEEK SO IT COULD BE A WHILE BEFORE I UPDATE IT. SORRY FOR THE LACK OF ACTION BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL HAVE TRADITIONAL, KND COMBAT AND I WILL TRY AND REVEAL WHY NIGEL HAS RETURNED- ITS QUITE A LENGTHY EXPLANATION SO I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME**

**FOLLOW**

**FOLLOW**

**FOLLLOW**

**lol**


	6. Battle on the Football Field

**ALRIGHT, SO, IM VERY PLEASED WITH YOU GUYS BECAUSE MY STORY HAS GOT SO MANY MORE FOLLOWS AND FAVS. AS A RESULT IM GOING TO GIVE YOU A NICE, LONG CHAPTER TODAY, WITH PLENTY OF ACTION. FOLLOW, FAV AND REVIEW! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! ALSO, I HEEDED CATSPATS31'S ADVICE AND CHANGED THE STRUCTURE OF THE FIRST CHAPTER, SO IT IS NOW MORE READABLE. NONE OF THE CONTENT HAS BEEN CHANGED.**

Numbuh 1 poked his head out from under the bleachers and quickly surveyed the members of the crowd. After a few seconds he saw her. He immediately spoke into his radio.

"Copy, Numbuh 2. I see her, over."

"Alright, Numbuh 1, do whatever you have to do and I'll keep looking for Wall- I mean Numbuh 4!"

"Roger that. I'll contact you when it's done, over."

Nigel withdrew his head back behind the bleachers, and turned back round to face the members of his team, all sitting down cross-legged in a semi-circle behind their leader. Abby spoke up.

"So whats the plan?"

Numbuh 1 took off his sunglasses and sighed. He extended his right arm deep into the pockets of his chinos and grasped tightly. Nigel removed his hand, and opened his palm. Sitting in it was a peculiar looking packet, miniscule in size, and it seemed to be glowing slightly.

"I was going to use this on you and Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5, so we need someone to give it to Numbuh 3. This is a specially formulated drug which has the ability to revive a decommissioned operative. Don't ask me how it works, because I really don't know. It was given to me by a…a friend, and h-h-h-h-h-e told me that it would need to be dissolved in a liquid in order to work. I was thinking of a coffee, or, or a hot chocolate or…."

Abby interrupted him. "What friend?"

Nigel gave an exasperated sigh.

"There's really no time to explain, it can wait. We must get Numbuh 3 recommissioned right away. We're going to need some kind of drink to give it to her, so I was thinking a coffee or a hot chocolate-"

Nigel was interrupted again, this time by Joey.

"She likes Tea." He said brusquely, in his heavily accented Aussie voice.

Abby and Nigel took interest in him again. Since they got beneath the bleachers, he had just been sitting there, pulling grass from the ground. He actually seemed pretty bored.

"Numbuh 4B, does Numbuh 3 know you?"

Joey nodded.

"Yeah, of course, she's ma brother's girlfriend. She's actually alright, not like him. She gives me candy, and this one time-"

"NUMBUH 4B!" Hissed Nigel, "Stay on topic. Do you think Numbuh 3 would take a drink from you? If you brought her tea?"

"I don't see why not."

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 thinks she might think it's a bit weird if I go over to her and give her a drink. She barely knows me."

Nigel nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes, that's right. She would behave similarly if I went over to her. Okay, Numbuh 4B, prepare your lines, I guess you're going to give her the beverage. Numbuh 5, you locate the drinks stand. I will stay here and contact Numbuh 2."

Abby saluted him, and swiftly disappeared out of the bleachers.

"Any sign, Numbuh 2?"

"Negative Numbuh 1."

"Keep looking. Numbuh 3 shall be recommissioned shortly."

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Numbuh 5 returned to beneath the bleachers, holding in one hand a steaming cup of tea.

"Joe- I mean, Numbuh 4B, is green tea okay?"

Joey leapt to his feet, frantically nodding.

"Yeah, yeah. She loves that crud."

He grasped hold of the cardboard and began to murmur a few lines to himself. Numbuh 1 gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"You know what to do, Numbuh 4B. Make us proud."

And with that, Joey disappeared out of the bleachers and into the crowd.

"Numbuh 5, go out there and keep an eye on Numbuh 3. Whenever she appears to go into a trance-like state, go over to her quickly and explain what's happened."

Abby then proceeded to follow after Joey.

**BLEACHERS**

Another touchdown was scored, and Kuki Sanban couldn't be happier. She leapt to her feet, clapping her hands intensely and squealing with pleasure.

"YEAH! GO WALLY!" She called out. For some reason she couldn't quite see him down there. Ah well, the team where playing well.

"Hi Kuki," a said a familiar voice from beside of her. She turned around, and her face lit up instantly.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii Jooooeeey" she cooed. For was holding a cardboard cup in his hand.

"I didn't think you would be here, sure you're Mom and Dad only come to actual matches?"

"Uhh….yeah….Well they came today," he replied, his voice wavering slightly.

"Really? Where are they? I'll go and sit with them?" She began looking around the crowd for Mr and Mr Beatles.

Joey grasped her arm.

"Don't worry, they're about," he said, "They already saw you. We won't be here long, and they thought you could use a drink, so they told me to bring you, s-s-s"

His face scrunched up in disgust as he said it, "ome gr-rreen tea."

"YAY!" Squealed Kuki, clapping her hands in relish yet again.

"Aw, they're so nice to me. Tell them I said thanks, 'kay?"

She eagerly grasped the cup from Joey's hands, and took a long swig from the mouthpiece. After swallowing it, she transformed completely. She began to murmur nonsensically and uncontrollably, and her head tilted back, causing her to slouch down in the seat, motionless. The scene drew quite a few stares. Suddenly, Abigail rushed up the steps of the bleachers, and sat beside Kuki.

"It's okay, folks, nothing to see here. She's just very tired- studying for the SATS and all," she said, to the nervous onlookers.

This seemed like a plausible response. SATS were coming up, and the crowd turned their attention back to the training session. Kuki seemed to be in good hands. As soon as their attention had dissipated, Abby turned to Kuki, trying to talk to her.

"Numbuh 3? Numbuh 3, you hear me girl? It's me, Numbuh 5?"

Kuki gave no response.

"Come on, Numbuh 3. You there? Dammit!"

Abby took out her radio communicator. She spoke nervously into the mouthpiece.

"Numbuh 1, how long will it take this stuff to kick in?"

The communicator crackled slightly before Numbuh 1 responded.

"About 15 minutes Numbuh 5?"

Abby nearly dropped the phone in disbelief.

"You kiddin? So Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 4B can't move her? We just gotta sit beside here?"

"Correct Numbuh 5. Moving her could be very dangerous, also, if she is now Numbuh 4' girlfriend, Numbuh 4 might come over to her and I can recommission him. I found an old bottle of Gatorade behind here and I added another sachet of the recommissioning powder into it. Should do the trick."

"Ew!" gasped Numbuh 5. "Ah well, I guess I'll just sit here and keep an eye out for Numbuh 4."

"That's the spirit, Numbuh 5. I'm going to contact Numbuh 2 again. Over."

Numbuh 1 shut off the communication with Numbuh 5, and dialled Hoagie's communicator again.

"Numbuh 2, do you copy?"

"Numbuh 2, do you read me?"

"Come in, Numbuh 2."

There was no response. _Must be a faulty communication, _thought Nigel.

The half-time whistle sounded, and the football players dispersed through the tunnels to the changing rooms. Some members of the crowd began to exit, having seen enough for one day. All this time, Nigel was attempting to get in touch with Numbuh 2, whilst Abby and Joey were tending to Kuki. All of a sudden, a huge roar was heard, and a massive smashing noise could be heard for miles around. It caused Abby to look up. To her disbelief, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. had landed right in the middle of the pitch. She took out her communicator.

"NUMBUH 1, DO YOU READ ME? THE S.C.A.M.P.E.R. HAS CRASHED RIGHT INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE PITCH! NUMBUH 2 MUST HAVE CRASHED?"

"What? Stay put. Im coming out now."

Spectators looked on at the odd, green, hefty vessel. To Abby's shock, the doors flew open, and out marched a physique that could only belong to Wallabee Beatles, dressed head to toe in football gear. He was followed by about 7 teen ninjas. They were dressed in jet black armour that sparkled in the sunlight, each wielding a gun, and after the seventh one left, Hoagie emerged from the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. He was followed by a final teen ninja, one that was prodding him in the back with a menacing looking rifle, different to the others. Hoagie was gagged, and was quivering in fear.

"ALRIGHT KIDS NEXT DORKS!" he bellowed, "COME OUT WITH YA HANDS UP! WE'VE GOT ONE OF YA CRUDDY TEENAGE OPERATIVES, AND IF YA DON'T SURRENDER RIGHT NOW, WE'RE GONNA SPLATIFY 'IM WITH PRO ACNE CREAM! YA GOT TEN SECONDS!

Joey and Abby looked at each other in fear.

"Oh crud," whined Joey, "As soon as he sees me here, we'll be toast. Whatta we do Numbuh 5?"

Abby thought for a minute. Joey must be saying that Wally knew his little brother was in the KND, so as soon as Joey was seen, they would have to fight.

"You got your S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.?"

Joey nodded.

"Alright, when Einstein their sees you, we start fighting."

She took out her communicator.

"Numbuh 1, do you read me?"

There was no response.

"Dammit, not you as well Numbuh 1!"

Both Joey and Abby leapt up in their seats, scared senseless by the bellowing roar directed at them.

"AHA! THERE YOU ARE, YA LITTLE SQUIRT!" Screamed Wally. He began to charge towards the bleachers. Spectators scratched their heads, puzzled.

"NOW!" Whispered Abby, and with that she, took out her S.C.O.O.S.H.E.R. , and swiftly squirted toothpaste at Wally , hitting him right between the eyes.

"AH! AH CAN'T SEE! GET THEM!"

Wally began to stumble around the football pitch. Abby leapt with a perfect forward somersault onto the pitch, and Joey followed, rather less gracefully, and revealed his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. from under his hoodie. _Still got it, _Abby thought. By now, the teen ninjas had formed a semi-circle around Abby and Joey. The first ninja, a burly looking teen with gargantuan fists, pounced at Joey. Joey retaliated by hitting him square on the nose with his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. The ninja yelped in pain; fell to the ground clutching his nose, all whilst whimpering like a baby.

"ANY MORE OF YAH CRUDDY TEENAGERS WANNA GO?"

Joey said, all flared up. The rest of the teenagers began firing a white, pasty cream-like substance at them. Abby managed to dodge each one with perfect footwork, whilst Joey ducked behind the teenager he just floored. With excellent timing, Abby lunged at one of the ninjas using a drop kick, sending him flying across the pitch. Dazed, he got back to his feet. She proceeded to run at the ninja in a straight line, still dodging each and every shot they fired. _Lousy shooters. _The ninja crouched down, and attempted to aim a football tackle at Abby. He closed in on her. Just as he was about to grasp hold of her legs, Abby ducked right in time, causing the teenager to trip over her and he went flying into the bleachers. The other teenagers were focusing on Joey. The young Aussie had managed to fashion a shield using the lid of a nearby dust bin, and seemed to be holding his ground. Abby took advantage of the diversion. She swiftly fired three perfect shots at three of the ninjas, hitting them right in the back of the head, rendering them helpless. They fell to the ground. The other two ninjas turned round to focus their attention on Abby, but before they could fire any shots, Joey had leapt onto the back of the tallest one, clawing his eyes out. Within an instant, Abby lurched forward. She kicked the last remaining teenager right between the legs, and he ran off screaming into the sunset.

"'Kay, Numbuh 4B, that's the last of em" said Abby, "lets untie Hoagie, now."

Joey nodded. The boy ran over to where Hoagie stood, all tied up. Just as he was about to reach Hoagie, a shot rang out, and Joey fell to the ground.

"NOO! NUMBUH 4B!" Cried Abigail. Joey writhed in pain. White cream was splattered all over his face, and red spots began to grow from his skin. Abby rushed to his side. Before she could get there, at least a dozen footballers re-emerged from the tunnel, and they grabbed hold of Abby.

"GOTCHA SQUIRT!" Shouted Wally. He had managed to rub the toothpaste out of eyes on the grass, and had blasted his own brother with a large dose of what appeared to be some sort of PRO ACNE cream. The teens were able to use reverse engineering to nullify the effects of the zits the KND developed many years ago, and had since developed their own version of acne, specially designed for kids.

"ALRIGHT, ABIGAIL LINCOLN! IF THAT REALLY IS YOUR NAME!" Bellowed, Wally, "You're gonna come with us, and tell us all the secrets you have about the Teen Ninjas, and we're gonna-"

"WALLLLLLYYYYYYY-" screeched an all too familiar voice. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Y-Y-YOUR WORKING WITH THE TEEN NINJAS?"

Wally's blood turned to ice. He turned round to face the recently revived Kuki Sanban up in the bleachers.

"K-K-K-KUKI…..it's not like that, I swear."

"HEY, SHORTY!"

Wally was interrupted by a British voice which came from behind him. He turned from Kuki to the owner of the voice.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME- UHHH!"

A stream of green coloured liquid flew out another odd looking weapon, this time from Nigel Uno, right into the mouth of Wally Beatles. Wally collapsed to knees. The footballers looked at each other in shock, before running back off into the tunnels. They certainly didn't want any of this stuff. Just as the footballers left, a C.O.O.L.B.U.S. landed on the pitch, and the door flew upon. Mushi stood in the entrance.

"COME ON, COME ON! THE TEEN NINJAS HAVE CALLED FOR BACKUP!"

Nigel gave her a sharp nod. "Alright Numbuh 3B. Numbuh 5, untie Numbuh 2 and get aboard. Numbuh's 3, 4B and I shall carry Numbuh 4. It will be a while before he recovers.

"Numbuh 5 thinks you sho' could have showed up sooner, Numbuh 1! The old Numbuh 1 I knew would never have pulled a stunt like that," Numbuh said, before rushing back over to Hoagie and untying him.

"Well, Numbuh 5, I learnt a few things whilst I was away. One of them was patience," he shouted after her, before going over to Numbuh 4, who was lying in a heap on the ground, gibbering incessantly. Before he could get hold of him, Kuki had him wrapped in one of her old death hugs.

"WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH NUMBUH 1!"

Without saying anything, Numbuh 1 prised her off him, and the trio all lifted Wally between them, Kuki chattering away happily to Nigel, as he feigned interest. _I've missed this, _he thought to himself. Finally, they got on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and took off.

**Alright then, now whilst on their journey back to the tree house, nigel will finally reveal why he was away, and wally will recover. I intend this to be like 25 chapters long, so keep reading. THE MORE FOLLOWS, FAVS AND REVIEWS I GET I SHALL UPDATE FASTER! THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOU'RE AWESOME REVIEWS. If you don't follow this story, brock lesnar shall come to your house and give you a taste of a double leg freight train fresh of his ranch in Minnesota, so follow for your own health. And also, I know the other story I posted sucks, but it is a parody that me and my friends made because we hate bridge to terabithia so much and tried to improve it. READ OPERATION TERABITHIA- please, please, it has only had like 3 views! I reuploaded it from my other account, where it had similar results.**


	7. The downfall of the GKND

**C.O.O.L.B.U.S.**

**WELL THEN, THIS STORY IS DOING AWESOME- I LOVE THE WAY THE NEW REVIEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVS DON'T COME IN UNTIL DAYS AFTER I UPDATE IT, SHOWING HOW DISJOINTED AND PRACTICALLY FINISHED THIS AWESOME FANBASE IS! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVS THEIR AWESOME- KEEP EM COMING!**

Wind blew fiercely, and the sky had slowly turned to a darker shade of grey, but it was illuminated by the orange glow of the falling sun in the horizon. It was nearing 6 o'clock. The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. hurtled through the evening sky, dodging trees, and even the odd plane. The vehicle was heavily crowded. On it was the re-united Sector V, along with their young accomplices, and they were all distributed evenly across the seats, except for Wallabee Beatles. He lay twitching in the gangway. Beside him sat a diminutive girl with a med kit, about eight years old, with orange coloured hair that hung to her waist, and she was trying to get him to come round. Mushi watched her every move.

"Uh, this isn't working!" She cried, exasperated, "Numbuh 1, you said it would only take fifteen minutes. What's taking so long?

Numbuh 1 scratched his chin. "I have no idea Numbuh 3B. He should be round by the time we reach the tree house."

Mushi let out a frustrated sigh. She turned around and gazed at her sister, sitting alone at the back of the bus, staring miserably out the window, using her hand to cradle her chin. "Kuki, instead of sulking, why don't you make yourself useful and help us bring you're idiot boyfriend round. Wasn't being a medical officer the one thing that you were good at?"

That comment really threw Kuki off. "SHUT UP MUSHI!" She cried, enraged.

"First, I find out that my boyfriend has been working as a teen ninja behind my back. Then, just after I've been recommissioned, I find out that my own sister, has been working as a KND operative, and didn't even think to try and bring my memories back, or tell me anything about it. So no, Mushi, I'm really not in the mood to help you with anything right now."

Mushi let out another sigh. "YOU'RE SO SELFISH, KUKI! The main reason I didn't help you because you were, quite frankly, an awful operative I'd have been better off without. You also know the rules about the KND, if I told anyone ex operatives or adults about it I-"

"I'M SELFISH! REALLY? MUSHI, YOU KNOW MORE THAN ANYONE, I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP FOR A WHOLE MONTH BEFORE MY MEMORIES WERE STOLEN, KNOWING THAT I WOULD LOSE ALL MY FRIENDS, AND THE SOLE REASON YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO BE HAPPY AGAIN WAS IN CASE SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A-"

She was abruptly cut off by Nigel. "EEEENNNOOUUGGGHH!" He roared, at the top of the lungs. There was silence.

"Numbuhs 3 and 3B! This really isn't the time for you're bickering. Numbuh 3, I'm going to ask you to put you're personal feelings aside for the time being and help Numbuh 4 recover, please?"

Kuki stuck her nose up in the air and folded her arms. "NOPE!" she pouted aggressively,

"Why should I help that two face liar?"

Numbuh 1 threw is head into his hand and let out a great sigh of exasperation. "Kuki," he started, "You obviously don't understand the severity of this situation. Do you know why I have returned?"

"FINALLY!"

Cried Abby, throwing her hands up in the air. "Now what are us and the Galactic Kids Next Door up against?"

Sweat beads formed on Nigels head. He removed his sunglasses.

"That's the thing, Numbuh 5. There isn't a Galactic Kid's Next Door anymore."

Hoagie gasped in shock, and Kuki cautiously turned to listen.

**FLASHBACK- 6 MONTHS AGO**

Nigel Uno ran frantically gleaming white corridors, each one packed with high tech scanners, and other unearthly equipment, desperately trying to keep up with his fellow operative. The operative had scaly, lime green skin. Each one of his eight legs was twice as long as his body, and he was scampering along at a speed no human could ever hope to match. A black cloak trailer behind him.

"COME ON NUMBUH 1! WE'VE GOTTA GET YOU OUTTA HERE!"

Nigel leapt forward and grasped hold of the cloak, trailing behind the operative, as he tore through the hallways.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"

The duo turned the corner, and entered a larger corridor, this one bright silver. The alien operative slowed down, and strode over to the end of the corridor. He stuck one of his elongated, thin, fingers into one of his enormous, spiky ears, and produced a purple substance. He smeared it all over the wall. The purple substance was absorbed by the wall, which slid to the side, revealing a massive hangar. Nigel was panting like a dog.

"We finally made it," he gasped, "the escape hangar." Nigel glanced around the massive room. There were eight empty holes in the wall opposite of them, each opening into the vastness of space. One of the walls appeared to have a pod shaped structure in it.

"There's one left, Numbuh Gamma," muttered Nigel, "Are you sure you really want to go through with this?"

They began walking across the hangar to the pod, still hurriedly but with less desperation.

"Yes, Numbuh 1, there is no other option. They are too strong. We are the only GKND operatives left. We have lost too much, we must return to our home worlds to regroup and rebuild."

They had reached the pod. This time Numbuh 1 withdrew his space helmet, stuck his finger up his nose and obtained some fresh, green boogers, which he inserted into a key shaped opening in a control panel. He pressed a few buttons on it. The pod hissed, and its doors flew open, to which Nigel responded by climbing into the pod. It certainly wasn't spacious. Numbuh Gamma stood nervously, and pressed some more buttons on the control panel. Suddenly large explosions were heard, and high pitched laser beams were being fired. Nigel looked up at Numbuh Gamma, flabbergasted.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get in!"

Numbuh Gamma did not respond. Instead his massive hand over the pod's entrance, and dropped several small packets into the pod.

"Use these to recommission those old operative of yours you always told me about," he said.

Numbuh one was shocked. "Nuh uh! No way! You are getting in this pod and leaving with me now Numbuh Gamma- there's still time!"

"Negative, Numbuh 1. They've breached our defences. They'll be in here shortly. I'll hold them off whilst you escape. I've set your destination for earth. I guess this is goodbye."

Before Nigel could respond, he was interrupted by a booming computerized voice.

"COMMENCING TAKE OFF IN 10…9…."

Nigel began to cry. "No…no…." The door closed in his face. Nigel started banging on it, screaming angrily.

"I'm sorry Numbuh 1- it's for the best. You're the most important asset the Kids Next Door has in the whole universe. Go back home and regroup."

A huge explosion caught their attention, and debris flew from the hall across the room. Numbuh Gamma ducked. Through the remnants of the wall entered about two dozen levitating aliens of all different varieties, some humanoid looking, others not. They wielded fierce looking lasers, and as soon as they caught sight of Numbuh Gamma they locked him in their sights.

"NUMBUH GAMMA OF THE GALACTIC KIDS NEXT DOOR!" One of them boomed, "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST BY THE EVIL GALACTIC ADULT ALLIANCE!"

Numbuh Gamma lifted his hands up in the air.

"2….1… TAKEOFF" Once the countdown had completed, Numbuh 1 was jettisoned into the vastness of space, tears streaming down his face.

**END FLASHBACK**

"When I had originally entered the Galactic Kids Next Door, our original objective was to stop the spread of adulthood across the universe. In the early days, we had some success. It seemed like every different planet we were going to we were toppling adult rule wherever he went, and our scientists seemed to be managing to reverse the effects of ageing on most of the different species we could find. However, after a while, many adults heard of our plans. They got in contact with each other, and decided to form the group, the EVIL GALACTIC ADULT ALLIANCE, and when they got the word around, they rapidly grew in number and strength. For the past year we have fought them in a losing battle, until six months ago they wiped us out completely. They are ruled by the most despicable villain the universe has ever known; they call him- THE OVERLORD."

"T-t-t-he Overlord-" whimpered Hoagie, "what's he like."

"No one has lived to tell the tale, Numbuh 2. You see, the EVIL GALACTIC ADULT ALLIANCE'S goal is much more radical than just to defeat the GKND. Their goal is complete interstellar domination. They take over planets and force the children to work as slaves for them and all the other adults."

Abby spoke up. "But don't the adults complain about that? Them being so mean to their kids and all?"

"Numbuh 5, the Alliance's first goal is to brainwash all the adults into obeying their commands. But anyway, you get the picture, so lets get down to business. The Alliance's rule is spreading at an immense rate. They could take over earth any time. I arrived here last night, and my first goal was to recommission you guys. Welcome to the Teens Next Door."

Hoagie and Abby shot each other cheerful glances. Kuki perked up a little.

"We are going to need to recommission all our ex operatives, in order to fight this threat. Are you with me?"

Hoagie, Abby and Kuki all nodded.

Wally began to stir slightly. He sat upright. "N-n-igel….you're back mate….I…..I remember! Oh crud, Kuki!"

He quickly leapt to his feet and ran over to where Kuki was sitting.

"Kuki, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I'll leave the teen ninjas, and join the Kids Next Door again, I promise! I'm really sorry I lied to yah and…..and… and yah no I never meant tah hurt yah, right?"

Kuki didn't respond at first.

"I don't know what to do Wally. I'm going to need some time." Wally blinked a little. He didn't expect to get this sort of reaction. His begging usually worked.

Nigel cleared his throat, trying to gloss over the awkward moment.

"Well, it's good to have you back on board, Numbuh 4. Well, team, we're at the tree house now. Numbuh 3B, Inform global command that the mission has been completed, and over the next week, we shall recommission all ex operatives in the region."

**FATHER'S MANSION**

Father sat in his office, at his beautiful, mahogany desk, below his portrait of the missing Delightful Children From Down the Lane. He was reading a printed transcript with relish.

"Well now," he said to himself, "This Evil Galactic Adults Alliance sure does appeal to me. I'd better see if my delightful child has responded."

"Terrific Tommy!" He called.

A boy dressed in a dark blue suit and tie strode into the office, his eyes empty of emotion.

"YES FATHER….?" Queried the boy in a monotonous tone.

"Have you produced my letter of acceptance for the Evil Galactic Adult Alliance?"

"OF COURSE, FATHER," Tommy responded, lamely.

Father patted him on the head.

"GOOD BOY! Its things like this that make me so happy I took you away from those filthy Gilligan's and delightfulized you!"

**So there you have it, tommy was delightfulized by father. END OF CHAPTER- BEFORE YOU GO I HAVE SOME VERY IMPORTANT QUESTIONS I WANT THE FOLLOWERS (IF YOU'RE NOT ONE, BECOME ONE) OF THIS STORY TO ANSWER IN REVIEWS-**

**I WAS THINKING ABOUT INCLUDING DEATH AND SERIOUS INJURIES INTO THIS STORY E.G. THE GALACTIC ADULT ALLIANCE HAVE FATAL WEAPONS. WOULD YOU ACCEPT THIS OR DO YOU THINK I SHOULD STAY STRICTLY WITHIN THE KND UNIVERSE AND COME UP WITH ANOTHER CONCEPT?**

**ANY OF THE OLD GANG YOU WANNA SEE BACK, LEAVE IN THE REVIEWS. ANY CHARACTER THAT GETS MENTIONED IN THE REVIEWS WILL RETURN, RIGHT NOW IM GONNA GO WITH THE FAN FAVOURITES FANNY, PATTON, AND RACHEL. **

SHOULD KUKI TAKE WALLY BACK- I HAVENT DECIDED- OH AND IM ALSO WORRIED THAT LOADS OF PEOPLE ARE GONNA LEAVE THIS STORY NOW BECAUSE I REVEALED A LOT OF MYSTERIES, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER I CAN ALWAYS REWRITE IT!


	8. Sector V's first missions

**Alright guys, im really sorry about the hold up. I have my labtop fixed now so its fine. Thanks for all the reviews, theyre awesome. Keep following and faving. Check out my other story, but this one is really popular so im keeping it up. Follow and fav. BTW this chapter is the next day after the others**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Wally's alarm clock began to blare. He let out a groan, and turned over onto his front. It didn't stop beeping. Wally growled, and struck the clock's dark, plastic casing with his fist, cracking it apart. He let out a sigh. That was the third one he'd broken this month, and his parents were starting to get ticked off. Frustrated, he crawled out from beneath the duvet and clambered up to his feet. Usually, on a Tuesday morning, he would have gone to school like any other normal teenager, but since he had been recommissioned as a KND operative, Wally needed to be on call at any time of day. This morning; a meeting at moon base. Nigel had set him up with a state of the art doppelganger, a much more sophisticated one than the crude, balloon models he had utilized when younger. This doppelganger was essentially a robotic version of Wally, and could easily avert suspicion, helping maintain his covert status. Nigel was coming to collect him shortly, and Wally got up and walked over to his bedroom window, poking his head through the curtains and staring out. The sky was pale blue, and long, thin white streaks of cloud stretched across the Virginia sky. The harsh autumn weather hadn't set in yet.

Eventually Wally spotted a dark green object hurtling through the sky at a high altitude above his house, and decided it was time to go. He darted out of his bedroom, down the stairs and out the hall, muttering goodbye to his parents. When he was outside, he took a thin, long black remote controller from his pocket and quickly pressed a series of buttons on it. This would activate his doppelganger, which would leave the house soon and take Wally's place in school. If the doppelganger was noticed by Wally's parents, it was programmed to innocently respond that he had simply forgotten a history book and had returned to retrieve it. Upon activating his mechanical double, Wally headed for a small clearing of trees about a hundred metres in. He was lightning fast. Once he had past all the trees, he stood in front of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, panting.

The door of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. opened, and Nigel stood in the entrance.

"That was quick, Numbuh 4. Good work. Now get inside, we're due at Moonbase in less than half an hour."

Wally nodded. He clumsily clambered up the steps, through the doorway and past Nigel. Once onboard, he looked around at Hoagie and Abby, who were all waving at him. Kuki, on the other hand, didn't even raise her head from the screen she was staring at. Wally tactfully made a move towards the seat beside her. Kuki somehow anticipated this, and swiftly placed a rainbow monkey on top of the seat. Wally stopped dead in his tracks. He broke into a hopeful smile.

"Is this seat taken?"

Kuki folded her arms and turned away from him.

"My rainbow monkey's sitting here."

Wally scowled.

"Really Kuki?"

"Yes, why would I want to sit beside a traitor like you."

Wally slammed the palm of his hand into his face.

"Come on, Kuki. I'm not doing that stuff anymore. Won't you just forget it, please?"

Kuki huffed, and remained facing the other direction.

"Jesus, Kuki, why are you bein-"

"ME! ME! ITS YOU WHOSE BEEN WORKING WITH THE TEEN NINJAS, AND-"

"ENOUGH!" Roared Numbuh one roared, interrupting them both. Wally and Kuki nervously glanced at their feet.

Numbuh One sighed.

"Numbuhs 3 and 4, I think its best that you two stay away from each other. And Numbuh 3, yes, Numbuh 4 has joined the teen ninjas."

Wally glanced at his feet uncomfortably.

"And trust me, I find it as sickening as everyone. I'm disappointed in you Numbuh 4. Under normal KND protocols, you should really have remained decommissioned, because right now, as far as I'm concerned, you're a direct threat to the KND."

Wally gulped.

"But I don't see it that way, Numbuh 4. I see you as one of the KND's greatest assets. You, my friend, possess invaluable information on the Teen Ninjas. What rank were you?"

"A c-c-comander, Numbuh 1."

Nigel's lips broke into a smile.

"Exactly. That's why you're working with us. Numbuh 4, you were one of the greatest friends I've ever had, and I have no doubts about placing my 100% trust in you. Il admit, learning about you're position in the teen ninjas was quite a shock to me, and I really should have done a background check. But you won't be getting decommissioned on my watch….."

Wally punched his fist and jumped in the air.

"YESSSSS!" he hissed.

"But if Numbuh 3 is right, and we can no longer trust you, I will come down on you like a ton of bricks, and trust me, you won't be decommissioned. Il have you incarcerated in the Artic base, and you won't like that, will you Numbuh 4?"

Wally shook his head uncontrollably.

"Good, it seems like we're on the same page. Now, Numbuh 4, last night after our emotional reconciliation, I was browsing through the most recent KND intelligence reports from our undercover operatives. One of them, from a TND agent we all know very well, gave information that the teen ninjas stationed in Gallagher High, are beginning to take significant ground, and Sector V are slowly being ousted, isn't that correct?"

Wally nodded.

"Yeah.. We've been smashin' those cruddy little dorks…."

Kuki shot him a look of disgust.

"I m-mean, our KND operatives, all over the place. Today we were gonna launch an all out attack on the elementary school's cafeteria.

Nigel scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"And do you know why you were going to do that, Numbuh 4?"

Wally stared at him gormlessly, not quite following.

"I don't really get involved with that stuff,, Numbuh One. Our Scientists plan all that."

Nigel snapped his fingers.

"Excellent, it's settled then. Numbuhs 2, 3 and 5, you shall all accompany me to a top secret mission debrief on moonbase."

Wally glanced eagerly at Nigel.

"And me?" He asked hopefully.

"Ah yes, Numbuh 4. Well, as I already said, you're position as a commander in the Teen Ninjas is truly invaluable to us. Therefore, I have decided that you attend school as normal."

The colour from Wally's face drained away in horror.

"WHAAAAAAATTTT? THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Nigel rose his hands.

"Come on, Numbuh 4. You have the most important role. You'll be our, hmmm how do you say it," he made inverted commas with his hands.

"Our eyes and ears."

Wally stamped his foot, and stomped his way out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Kuki remained silent and motionless, whereas Hoagie and Nigel burst out laughing.

"And remember to deactivate you're doppelganger," Nigel called after him. It was too late. Wally was gone.

Nigel turned his attention back to his team who were stationed at various points on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s controls.

"Alright, Numbuh 2. Set the course for Moonbase. We've got a Code Black meeting to attend."

Kuki decided to speak up.

"Who are we meeting? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" She squealed, her enthusiasm reinvigorated since Wally's departure.

"The lead teenage operative on this mission is Numbuh 362, Rachel Mckenzie.

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER- FOLLOW, FAV AND REVIEW! THIS STORY IS DOING WELL SO ITS GETTING UPDATED MORE REGULARLY, I PROMISE I FORTNIGHTLY UPDATES FROM NOW ON! BTW, DO YOU WANT LONGER CHAPTERS, TELL ME IN REVIEWS IF SO.**

**Alright guys, im really sorry about the hold up. I have my labtop fixed now so its fine. Thanks for all the reviews, theyre awesome. Keep following and faving. Check out my other story, but this one is really popular so im keeping it up. Follow and fav**


	9. To Numbuh 362

Kuki glanced out the window of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. in awe at the vastness of space. The stars twinkled brightly, lighting up the universe against endless darkness which swallowed them up. A meteor hurtled past the window.

"Jeez, that was a close one. Numbuh 3, get back over here."

Kuki glanced over her shoulder at Hoagie. He was squirming around in his seat, furiously yanking the handlebars that steered the ship in a multitude of directions.

_Ohhh..._

Somehow Kuki had gone from piloting the ship to gormlessly staring into space, literally.

"Sorry, Numbuh 2! Hmm ha hmm ha hmmm..." she skipped merrily back to her position.

Numbuh One spoke.

"Alright Numbuh 2, prepare to let hand over control of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to a gravitational beam will lock onto us in 5...4...3...2...1... NOW!"

All of a sudden, the ship stopped dead in it's tracks.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!" Kuki flew across the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'S control room. She collided with Nigel, knocking him over.

"Sorry Numbuh One."

Nigel rubbed his head.

"Numbuh Three, I must have told you a buhmillion times that skipping around the ship isn't a good idea WHEN WE'RE TRAVELLING AT TOP SPEED THROUGH SPACE!"

Kuki got to her feet, dusting herself off.

"God, have you been spending time with Wally or something?"

"Sorry Numbuh One."

Abby spoke up.

"Guys, we're approaching Moonbase now."

All four members of Sector V ran swiftly towards the observation deck of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Before them, was the gleaming white moon, littered with dark craters, and near the top of it, towered the KND Moonbase.

"What the-"

Hoagie and Nigel's eyes popped out of their heads. They had remembered the Moonbase as a magnificent impenetrable fortress, whereas now, it looked a little shabby. The tree which once was at the helm seemed to be wilting a lot more, and instead of having emitting a bright red radiance, it was a lot dimmer, and didn't stand out against the backdrop of the Moon as it did in the past. It's structure was also covered in holes, and the weapons which poked out from all corners seemed a lot less frequent not to mention less ferocious.

"Numbuh One, what happened here?" asked Abby, confused.

Nigel cleared his throat.

"I won't lie, Numbuh 5. Ever since you guys were decommissioned, our old friend has been causing a lot of problems."

"You mean the Tolietnator?" Asked Kuki, genuinely concerned.

Nigel and Abby sighed. Hoagie shook his head.

"No, Numbuh 3." Numbuh One stopped briefly.

"_FATHER..."_

The mention of their former foes name sent shudders down Kuki's spine, and conversation stopped briefly. Suddenly, Hoagie noticed something strange.

"Hey Numbuh One," he said, tapping Nigel, "how come we're flying _over_ Moonbase?"

Nigel smirked.

"Patience, Numbuh 2. All will be revealed."

The ship slowly drifted past the moonbase, and began to lower on to the cratered surface. Suddenly the mysterious force that was pulling them in stopped, and the S. .P.E.R. dropped from mid air, and skidded to a halt.

"Everyone all right?" Nigel asked, with a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"Alright, y'all, get kitted out, come one" said Abby, distributing astronaut helmets to her comrades. Once all the team had struggled into the space suits, they began their descent on to the moon's surface.

Numbuh 2 seized the opportunity.

"Hey Numbuh 5? Numbuh 5?"

Abby took her cap off as a precautionary measure.

"You aint doin' this."

"Aw come on... Numbuh 5? Hey Numbuh 5?"

Abby drew a deep breath in and sighed.

"WHAT Numbuh 2?"

Hoagie stifled a giggle.

"How do you know when the moon is broke?"

Abby gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, getting ready to unleash her rage when the horrifyingly bad punch line came.

"Grrrr... how?"

Hoagie chuckled slightly.

"When it's down to it's last quarter! Ahahahaha!" Hoagie had practically doubled over with laughter by the time Abby gave him a very resounding whack with her cap.

"Ouch! Come on, that was a good one!"

Abby struck him again, this time with even more force.

"Aw, come on fool, that is not cool! Dammit, you've even got me doing it!"

She raised the cap-wielding hand to strike him again, but was abruptly cut off by Nigel.

"Numbuh's 2 and 5! Pay attention! Look!"

Right beneath their noses, a figure clothed in an iron clad body suit had emerged from one of the craters on the moon's surface. It made a gesture with one hand, signalling them to come over. The four members of Sector V darted as fast as they could. They reached the person, who ducked into the crater. Hoagie and Abby froze at it's edge. Nigel rushed up behind, and shoved his hands into them with all the might he could muster, pushing them into the crater. He proceeded to follow his comrades in.

Abby landed in a heap, on top of Hoagie's chest. They briefly looked directly into each other's eyes, before blushing furiously and clambering back up to their feet.

Abby rubbed her back, and Hoagie started hopping around, feigning a limp. The pair unleashed a torrent of abuse at their leader, before a dim light began to glow, cutting them off. The light illuminated the room, allowing Sector V to get a glimpse of the outline belonging to the owner of the body suit. She pulled of her mask, and stepped further into the light. The brightness revealed, bright, blond hair which fell to her shoulders, and shining blue eyes which bore intensively into their targets. Her facial features were flawless. Her nose was of perfect proportions, not large nor small, and beneath sat a pair of lusciously thin pink lips. Hoagie's jaw dropped open. A puddle of drool appeared at his feet. Abby leapt back, startled.

Abby gasped. "362?"

The girl nodded. "Numbuh 5, Numbuh 2, it's been a while. I expect you have re-acquainted yourself with Nigel? And where's Numbuh 4..."

Nigel cleared his throat and spoke up.

"I've assigned him to a covert mission, Rachel. It's related to that intelligence you had delivered to me last night."

Numbuh 5 raised an eyebrow. _Rachel? _she thought to herself, _delivered? Man, something ain't right here. Numbuh One is acting awfully strange around her... heheh_

Rachel clasped her hands together with authority.

"Alright, Teens, Il get straight to the point. As Nigel here has informed me," she paused to smile at him, and Nigel returned it, "you already know of the grave danger facing not only the KND, but kids around the universe. We're going to need all the help we can get, hence we recommissioned you guys. Well, we're gonna need you to recommission Fanny and Patton."

Hoagie 2 snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, come on, _babe_, not those two!"

Rachel sighed. "Yes, Numbuh 2. Oh, and don't ever call me that again." She shuddered slightly at the thought.

"Alright, well we better get going," said Nigel, before turning round to face Rachel.

"See you later, Rachel." He gave a wave as he and his teammates were leaving.

**ON MOON SURFACE**

"Man, Numbuh One, don't you think Rachel is sooooooo hot now?" Did you see her-"

he stopped to make a gesture involving his hands and chest, but it was cut short by a good smack around the back of his head by Abby's trusty cap.

"Man, that is not cool, Numbuh 2! You ain't gonna talk 'bout girls like that in front of me!"

Hoagie smiled, sensing an opening. "Looks like somebody's jealous, huh Numbuh One?"

Abby threw her hands in the air and gasped.

"What the hell you talkin about fool?" She blushed slightly.

Hoagie grinned.

"Oh, you know because I'm talking about how sexy Numbuh 362 is and not about you!"

He chuckled slightly, before Numbuh One turned to face him.

"Numbuh 2, you most certainly _will not _talk about Rachel in that manner around me."

Hoagie took a nervous gulp of air. Numbuh One turned back, and continued on walking. The ship was in close proximity.

All of a sudden, they heard the roaring sound of a spacecraft's engines taking off.

"Hang on, this aint right guys. where the heck is Numbuh 3?"

The Three of them exchanged worried glances, nervously surveying their domain.

Hoagie pointed a finger to their left.

"Over there look!"

A black, menacing ship was hovering in mid air, and it's rear consisted of bars. Between those bars, stood Kuki Sanban. Sector V could make out her cries from afar."

Before they could respond, a mechanical voice blared across the moon from speakers. It sounded like the central KND computer.

"All OPERATIVES! THE ROGUE TEENAGER ON THE MOON HAS BEEN DETAINED! I REPEAT THE ROGUE TEENAGER ON THE MOON HAS BEEN DETAINED!"

Abby through her hat on the ground.

"Dammit Kuki!"

"Numbuh One, we've gotta get her out of there right now! She'll be incarcerated in the dungeon!" said Hoagie.

Nigel scratched the newly grown hairs on his chin.

"Negative, Numbuh 2. We have a code black mission."

Abby let out a yell.

"We can't just leave her Numbuh One! You know what the interrogation squad are like!"

Nigel nodded.

"Yes, yes. Alright, here's the situation. We have a mission which requires urgent attention, and this cannot be neglected for Numbuh 3's wanton behaviour. Secondly, you are correct, I am not comfortable with the idea of her being tortued by interrogation operatives. We'll have to leave her, but there's one person that can help her."

Hoagie stared straight at him, puzzled.

"Who?"

"Numbuh 4."

Nigel suddenly broke into a jog.

"Come on, Numbuh 2, you can patch me through to him on-board the S.C.A.M.P.E.R."

**END OF CHAPTER- FOLLOW, FAV AND REVIEW. SO IF YOU GUYS DONT KNOW ALREADY, KUKI HAS BASICALLY BEEN DISCOVERED ON THE MOONBASE AND CAPTURED BY KND OPERATIVES FOR BEING A TEENAGER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE WALLY CHANGING THE TEEN NINJAS PLAN (IN HIS POSITION AS COMMANDER) FOR AN ATTACK ON MOONBASE, SO THAT HE CAN RESCUE KUKI AS WELL. OH AND THE DOPPELGANGER WILL BE IMPORTANT.. IL SAY THAT MUCH**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAV**


	10. Texas Suprise

Wally was running along the footpath trying to get to Gallagher High as quickly as possible when he felt his communicator buzzing. He answered it.

"What's up Numbuh 1?"

Wally's eyes widened in shock as Nigel told him that Kuki had been captured by the KND and him and the others couldn't do anything to help her seeing as they were going off on a wild-goose chase to Texas in order to recommission Patton Drilovsky. Wally snarled at the mention of his name.

"So you're telling me you guys aren't going tah help her because you're going to rescue DRILOVSKY?"

Wally was in fact familiar with Patton since he had been decommissioned. The two had wrestled each other four times in national championships across the country, and were tied at two victories each. Wally in particular bore a grudge, seeing as Patton had knocked him out of the US Nationals a few months ago.

"Right, alright, ah'm sorry Numbuh 1. Yeah, I understand. Okay, so yah want me to lead the attack on the Moonbase today and use it as an excuse to get Kuki outta there? Roger. I'll contact yah once our fleet takes off. Good luck, over."

Wally put the communicator back in his pocket and headed off to school.

**GALLAGHER HIGH SCHOOL- 15 MINUTES LATER**

Wally drew a deep breath before he walked through the high school's gates. He saw a group of his friends sitting on the steps outside the main entrance.

"Yo, Lunk!" He called, as he walked over to them.

Lunk and the four other guys sitting on the steps stopped talking and turned round to see him. Lunk was particularly intimidating. He was always huge, even back in the day when he was in the six-gum gang, but now he had ballooned to being 6 foot 6 and weighing around 300 pounds. Despite his enormous girth, he was pretty agile. This made him the perfect tight-end in the high school's football team. Lunk was Wally's right hand man when it came to leading their division's Teen Ninjas, and Wally considered him to be one of their most useful assets.

"Hey, Beatles," Lunk replied, "where's Sanban today?"

"Home sick, mate. Listen, I reckon we should move our attack on the Kids Next Dorks moonbase forward to during recess."

This was met with a round of applause by the other guys who were sitting beside Lunk. They were also Teen Ninjas, and couldn't wait to victimize the KND.

Lunk broke in to a huge grin.

"I thought you'd you see sense soon Beatles. The faster we crush those snot-nosed brats the better!"

Wally smiled nervously. "Yeah."

Secretly, he cursed himself for not actually telling Lunk that Kuki had been kidnapped by KND operatives. Lunk certainly wasn't stupid. He would know something was up when they showed up on Moonbase and Kuki just coincidentally happened to be there. The bell rang, prompting Wally's friends to get up and go to class, with Wally walking behind them. Wally froze in his tracks whenever he saw his doppelganger standing about 100 metres down the hall, picking his books out of his locker. A wave of realization hit him; he forgot to deactivate it.

"Crud!" He muttered under his breath.

Lunk heard him.

"Somethin' up Beatles?"

Wally pointed straight down the hallway at his doppelganger. Lunk nearly jumped ten feet in the air.

"JESUS!"

Wally nodded.

"It must be those KN Dorks! They've obviously made a robot copy of me!" Wally spoke these words with as much confidence as he could muster, but a touch of uncertainty made his voice quiver.

Lunk raised his eyebrows, and took a step back.

"Well, how do we not know that you're the robot!"

By now, a lot of people had noticed that there two Wally's in the hallway, and had parted to the sides so that practically all of them were standing next to the lockers. The doppelganger detected the change in behavior, and swiveled around mechanically to look at Wally.

"SEE! THAT ISN'T ME! IT'S MOVING LIKE A ROBOT!"

Wally looked to his right hand side at his friends he came in with.

"WELL, WHAT ARE YAH DOIN'! DON'T JUST STAND THERE, GET 'IM!"

Lunk remained still, but the four others that were with him leaped into action. There was a chance that the Wally that just ordered them to attack was actually the real Wally, and they didn't want to be the ones that disobeyed a direct order from their leader. Swiftly, the four of them sprinted down the hall in a linear pattern and one by one they pounced on the robot. The robot remained unfazed. This convinced the rest of the teenagers in the hall that the Wally being attacked was in fact, some sort of robot. They knew Wally was strong, but he wasn't strong enough to remain standing as four burly teens jumped onto his torso.

"COME ON LUNK, LETS MOVE!" Cried Wally. Lunk nodded, and they went charging down the hallway. Both of them drove their shoulders into the robots legs, knocking it off balance. It's fall was cushioned by the four bodies desperately clinging onto it for dear life. As quickly as possible, Wally clambered up onto the robot's chest. He knew that to activate the doppelganger in an emergency you had to pour a liquid down it's throat.

"KEEP AHOLD OF IT'S LEGS, LUNK! SOMEBODY PASS ME A BOTTLE OF WATER!"

Almost instantly a bottle flew through the air and Wally caught it with cat-like reflexes. He unscrewed the lid and jammed it as hard as he could into the mouth of his mechanical self. Some of the water spilled out the sides, but most of it was definitely going in. Wally leaped to his feet.

"Everyone stand back, it's gonna blow!"

A few seconds later, debris littered the hallway, and there teenagers having coughing fits everywhere because of the ash. Wally let out a sigh in relief as people patted him on the back telling him he had done a good job. Lunk leaned against a locker suspiciously.

"That was quick thinkin' back there, Beatles."

Wally coughed, trying to clear his throat.

"Yeah, I know, right?" He smiled nervously.

"Almost too smart..." his deep southern voice trailed off slightly, and Wally felt his blood turn to ice.

"Anyway, Beatles, you're right to move this attack to today. These snot-nosed brats have it comin' to them after this."

Lunk pulled an iPhone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen.

"Come on, I'll rally the wrestlers, the football players and the track team up and tell em' to meet by the bleachers. You go on ahead. We're gonna need every jock we can find to make those kids pay for this."

Wally nodded and walked back up the hallway and out the doorway, making his way to the bleachers. Most of the teenagers had gone to class now, and except for a few stragglers, Lunk was more or less the only one there. He walked over to the crackling wreck on the floor, and kneeled over it. Suddenly, the robot burst into life and began to scream.

"MASTER! WHY DID YOU DO THIS! WHY! WHHY!"

Those were it's last words before it shut down entirely, and the crackling noises stopped.

Lunk scratched his chin.

"Somethin' aint right..."

**TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED- SWITCHING TO TEXAS**

Hoagie, Abby and Nigel wear dressed in casual clothing, trying to make an effort by blending in and walking to school together. According to intelligence, Patton was currently attending Arlen High School, and that's were they were headed.

"Alright, guys, here's the plan. Our intel on Numbuh 60 shows that he is a letterman in four different sports, so he won't exactly be as easy to find as Numbuh 4. We're going to split up, and search for him at the different sports facilities around the school. This would be much faster if Numbuh 4 were here, but I made that decision to leave him behind so I will take the responsibility of searching around two sports."

Abby nodded to herself as they were walking along.

"Right. What sports does he do? Except wrestling, and we all know how Numbuh 4 won't stop going on about him."

"Yes, you're right there Numbuh 5. He does wrestling. The other sports he does are athletics, swimming and baseball. Numbuh two, do you have the map of Arlen High School?"

Hoagie dug into his pockets and pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper.

"Yeah, here Numbuh One."

He handed the map to Nigel.

"Right, well I will check around the swimming pool and the wrestling gym to see if he's there. Numbuh 5, you check the baseball diamond, and Numbuh 2 will be taking the athletics track."

**ABBY'S POV**

School hadn't started yet, and Abby had about half an hour to search the baseball field to see if she could find any sign of Patton. Numbuh One had handed her his recommissioning powder. There were a few boys on the diamond, and they didn't seem to be doing much. Baseball mustn't practice this early on. Abby sighed, and went to sit up in the bleachers. A few minutes past, until Abby spotted the familiar outline of two kids sitting on the other side of the bleachers.

_Is that Lee... and Sonya?_

Abby squinted. It definitely was. Abby knew this was very bad, because the two must have been there on KND business, seeing as they definitely didn't live in Texas. Abby was spooked. She had no clue what to do; for all she knew, they were planning some sort of attack or something, and she couldn't just walk over to them and ask them because it would entail revealing the TND to KND members without authorization and guarantee that the organisation would remain highly secret. She pulled out her communicator.

"Numbuhs 1 and 2? We've got a little situation on the baseball diamond."

**WELL, THATS ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER FOLKS! i THOUGHT I SHOULD INCLUDE A SIX GUM GANG REFERENCE, AND IN CASE YOU DIDNT KNOW, LUNK WAS THE HUGE ONE WITH THE COWBOY HAT. I ALSO AM INCLUDING LEE AND SONYA! **

**AS YOU ALL KNOW IM REALLY PISSED OFF I ACCIDENTLY DELETED THIS STORY AND LOST MY 30+ FOLLOWS AND FAVS, SO**

**FOLLOW**

**FAV**

**REVIEW**


	11. CLASH- TEENZ VS KND ON THE MOON- PRELUDE

"Numbuh 5, this is Numbuh 1 responding. What's up?"

"One of yah has gotta come see this. It's Numbuh 83 and Numbuh 84 at the baseball diamond!"

"Numbuh 5, are you entirely sure about this? You haven't seen either of them in 3 years, and a lot can change. They must be nearly thirteen by now."

"Numbuh 5's positive! It's them alright. Come and see for yo'self."

Nigel sighed over the microphone.

"Fine, there's no sign of Numbuh 60 on the wrestling mats or pool anyway. What about you, Numbuh 2?"

"Nah, can't see him anywhere on the track Numbuh 1."

"Alright. Get down to the baseball diamond now."

When Abby looked back to where Sonya and Lee where hiding, they had seemingly disappeared back behind the bleachers. She kept her eyes on the spot until Nigel and Hoagie arrived.

"Where are they, Numbuh 5?"

Abby pointed across the baseball diamond at the bleachers.

"They're hiding back there, Numbuh 1. They look like they're doing covert or somethin'."

Nigel scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Numbuh 5, I would trust you on this, but I need to be entirely sure. I'm going to contact Rachel."

"Ohhhhh, you'd love that, wouldn't you Numbuh 1?" Teased Hoagie. Nigel just shook his head at him before taking out his communicator and making a call. What ensued was a long series of dramatic whispers over the device, with Nigel covering the mouthpiece to ensure extra privacy. Eventually he put the communicator back in his pocket.

"Well?" Asked Hoagie and Abby simultaneously. Nigel shot them both a sombre look.

"Yes, according to Rachel there is apparently a covert team from Sector W operating at this high school today."

"How come?" Asked Hoagie.

"Numbuh 60's been missing for weeks and Moonbase are concerned that he has been kidnapped by hostile forces."

Abby sighed. "This is sooo not good."

Nigel remained unfazed by her comment.

"More importantly, Numbuh 5, our mission objective has changed."

"Huh, why?"

"Yeah, Numbuh 1, that makes so sense," said Abby, "We've barely looked for Numbuh 60 yet. He could be anywhere in this school."

Nigel shook his head.

"Negative, Numbuh 5. If Patton were here, he would have gone to sports practice."

Hoagie spoke up.

"Hey wait a second," he said, "If Numbuh 60's been missing for weeks, how come Numbuh 362 had no idea of it until just there now?"

Nigel shrugged.

"The TND may be a branch of the KND," said Nigel, "but the two operate almost entirely separately. It was difficult enough for Rachel to hack into the KND mainframe without detection and access files on Numbuh 60 without having to view the KND mission schedule as well. She just did it now because she is very concerned about this, and believe me, she will have to answer for it."

"Hang on, doesn't the Supreme Leader of the KND know of the TND?" Asked Abby.

"The Supreme Leader is the only KND operative that is meant to know about the TND, though there are a few that know of us by association, like Numbuh 3B for example. And even then, our existence isn't actually _authorized. _The TND was set up by Chad when he defected. And Chad hacked into the decommisioning module right before Maurice was decommisioned."

"Really?" Said Hoagie "so we're kind of like an independent organization?"

"Precisely, Numbuh 2. But enough chit-chat. Numbuh 5, it turns out that Lee and Soniya are approaching their thirteenth birthdays in a matter of months, and Rachel wants us to go over and proposition them both for the TND."

"Cool. Yo' sure they up to the job?"

"Apparently, they have blossomed into exceptional operatives over the last few years Numbuh 5. It would be a great cost if we were to lose them. It won't be long before the Evil Galactic Adult Alliance reach earth, and when they do, we'd better be prepared."

Abby shuddered at the thought. If these guys were able to obliterate the GKND and nearly defeat Nigel, there power would be nearly incomprehensible.

"Right, as I was saying, we need to go and talk to Lee and Sonya. And by the way, this mission has been converted into an intel gathering operation. Numbuh 5, I need you to go and talk to the teenagers of this school about Numbuh 60. Try and find out some details circulating his disappearance. Numbuh 2 and I will go and recruit Sonya and Lee."

Abby nodded.

"Right."

"Alright then, let's get to it."

"Hold on," said Hoagie, "Is this really that important? I say we go and rescue Numbuh 3. Numbuh 60 could be sick or something."

"Sorry Numbuh 2," said Nigel solemnly whilst shaking his head, "This is a direct order from the TND's supreme Leader. I have faith in Wally. He'll be alright."

**GALLAGHER HIGH**

Wally stood alone on the football field with his hands in his pockets, scuffing his feet on the grass.

"Ahhhhh, Kuki," he said to himself anxiously. "I hope ya're alroight."

His thoughts were interrupted by a shrill Irish voice coming from behind him.

"Hi Wally!"

Wally turned around and looked up at the red headed girl sitting in the Bleachers above him. He smiled weakly.

"Hey, Fanny!"

"Where's Kuki? I haven't seen her around today."

"Oh Kuki," said Wally whilst scratching his neck and looking down at the grass, "She's...sick."

Fanny got up from the bleachers and started walking towards him.

"Gee, that's too bad," she said in a hollow voice, "Did you two have a fight?"

Wally looked back up at her.

"Yeah...sort of."

She was already on the pitch, standing about a metre away from him. She moved pretty quickly. At sixteen years of age, Fanny was pretty tall at 5 foot 11. Both her towering height and close proximity troubled Wally. Fanny stared at him briefly, and Wally remained silent. He looked sideways, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Yo, whassup guys!" A faint voice called in the distance.

Both of them looked to their right and saw a massive hoard of teenagers emerging from the school. They were all jocks, identified by their blue letterman's jackets. Wally and Fanny could make out cheerleaders in the midst of the athletes. The herd broke into a stampede as they rushed over to the football field, surrounding Wally and Fanny. After a series of whoops, shouts and handshakes, Kunk cleared his throat and gave a speech.

"Alright guys, glad you could all make it."

The crowd of teens began to cheer fanatically.

"All right, all right. So, I think we should give our science nerds a big thanks for changing the attendance roll, huh? Huh?"

This time the crowd was silent.

"So anyway, after a change of heart, Beatles here," Lunk said this heartily, while slapping Wally on the back, "has decided to move our forthcoming attack on the KNDorks Moonbase to TODAY!"

There was applause.

"Okay, so, we're gonna head to our garages across Gallagher and prepare for a launch. I want you all prepped and ready to move in an hour from now, got it? The science nerds will be sending complete plans of attacks to you're phones within the next ten minutes, and each one contains a colour coded blueprint. Remember guys, you're placed into teams depending on the sport's you do. Example, I'm leading football, Wally's leading wrestling, Griffin's leading Track, Fanny's leading the cheerleaders ect ect. Each team will assault a designated area of the Moonbase. It's all in the text, guys. MOVE OUT!"

The teenagers began to disperse into their respective teams and headed out to their bases. Wally followed the rest of the wrestlers, and was quite unsettled at the cheery ambience that prevailed amongst them.

_I hope I can get Kuki outta the prison, _he thought, _I should probably get in touch with the others and find out exactly where it is again._

**TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED**

**POV SWITCHING TO**

**ABIGAIL LINCOLN, ARLEN TEXAS**

Abby had left the baseball diamond and gone back into the school. The morning bell would be going soon, so she had to work fast. The first point of interest she arrived at was outside of the swimming pool, and Abby could hear loud voices echoing out of the changing room. The practice had clearly ended, and the guys would be heading back to class. She only had to wait a few seconds before three tall, lanky boys emerged and walked past her, all with hair slightly tinged green by chlorine.

"Hey guys!" She called after them. The boys all turned round and ran their eyes up and down Abby before snickering at each other. One boy, with blond hair and thin lips stepped forward.

"Hey babe," he said, "whats up?"

Abby inwardly rolled her eyes. "Not much, I was just wondering if any of you guys had seen Nu- I mean Patton around recently."

The boy raised his eyebrow at her.

"Who wants to know?"

Abby smiled nervously.

"Oh, I'm... Alice, his girlfriend," she lied.

The other two boys looked at each other and chuckled.

"Girlfriend?" Said the blond boy with a smile, "Oh, God!" Finding her comment hilarious he slapped his knees.

"Seriously?" Said one of the other boys, "Patton is such a PLAYER, man! What's Candice going to think?"

"Ignore those two idiots," said the blond boy quickly, "Yeah, Patton's being missing for the last couple of weeks. Police have got involved. They think he's run away or something, because he had been telling everyone about how much he hates living here, going to this school, stuff like that."

"Really?" Asked Abby, "I remember him saying that too. Why do you think he said that stuff? I'm really worried about him."

"It's okay, babe, I'm here," the blond said, frustrating Abby, "but he kept saying that a man with glasses and a weird looking pipe was following him around everywhere. Oh and get this," the boy laughed merrily, "Patton said the dude wore a full black bodysuit."

_This is definitely not good_, thought Abby, _this sounds like...father_. She shuddered at the thought.

Before she could ask the trio any more questions, the bell went off.

"See around babe," the blonde boy said again, "What was you're name again?"

"Ab- oh sorry, Alice."

"Well, see ya around." The three boys started walking back to class. Abby sighed, glad to get away from them.

_Numbuh 1 ain't gonna like hearin' about this...still, after Numbuh 1 left us when we were eleven for the GKND, there wasn't a peep outta Father again._

**TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED- SWITCHING POV TO HOAGIE GILLIGAN AND NIGEL UNO**

Hoagie and Nigel stood at the far end corner of the bleachers, getting ready to confront Sonya and Lee.

"Numbuh 5 said she saw them right round this corner, Numbuh 1." Hoagie whispered.

Nigel nodded at him. He took out his S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R., indicating for Hoagie to do the same.

"Alright then. We'll use the element of suprise. On my mark," Nigel lifted his hand and gestured a countdown.

"5,4,3" he mouthed to Hoagie, "2,1, NOW!"

The pair jumped around the corner and pointed their weapons at the two pre teens hunched over some kind o technology involving a gramophone.

"HANDS IN THE AIR!" Bellowed Nigel.

Sonya and Lee leaped to their feet with their hands raised above their heads.

"Turn around!" Nigel hissed at them.

The pair did as they were told, and when they saw Nigel and Hoagie standing opposing them they couldn't believe their eyes. Lees jaw hung open, and Sonya's eyes practically popped out her head.

"I-i-mpossible!" She stammered.

"It can't be," said Lee, "Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2?"

Sonya pointed at Nigel. "Y-y-y-ou vanished!" She exclaimed before pointing at Hoagie, "and you were decommisioned! Are you...working with teenagers like Patton?"

Nigel shook his head. "We'll get to him in a minute. But anyway, I have a proposition for the pair of you."

"G-go on," said Lee.

"Numbuh 2 was decommisioned up until very recently. However, for reasons that are still classified and people who you don't need to know about, we were able to reverse the effects and induct him into a top secret branch of the KND known as the TND?"

"The Turtles Next Door?" Asked Sonya, curiously.

Nigel cocked an eyebrow at her. "No...The Teens Next Door. Listen up. You have been taught that when a KND operative reaches the age of thirteen, he or she has their KND related memories forcibly removed. This is the case for 99% of operatives. However, the top 1% of operatives are allowed to have a fake decommisioning and enter the TND. They act as covert operatives, secretly supplying titbits of intel only to the Supreme Leader. Now, I understand that in a couple of months time you'll both turn 13, right?"

Sonya and Lee nodded.

"Well, you two have been nominated to become TND operatives. Would you like to join?"

"Wait a second," said Lee. "How do you know that I won't go and tell everyone about this TND?"

Nigel smiled at him. "How do you think it would sound if you told people that two operatives, one missing and one decommisioned showed up and told you about a secret organisation that no one else knows about? Also, they may ask "where is this organisation's base?" And you won't know. Then they'll ask whose in this organisation, and you'll say "I don't know." Whose going to believe you?"

Lee folded his arms. "Fair point," he said bitterly, "and yeah, it seems credible enough. Don't you agree, Sonya? I think if these two were working for Father on this they would have kidnapped us by now?"

Hoagie spoke up.

"Father?"

Sonya looked back at Hoagie. She was clearly frightened about something.

"Numbuh 2, we think that Father captured you're brother. And Numbuh 60. Also, Numbuh 9 went missing last year."

"Maurice?" Asked Nigel, scratching his head.

"MY BROTHER!" Cried Hoagie hopefully, "I thought he was dead!"

"Yeah, well ex KND operatives all over the country have been going missing. It's likely father has him. Cree's gone, too."

"Speaking of which, where has father been all this time?" Asked Hoagie, "I remember that as soon as Numbuh 1 defeated the delightful children before he went into the- I mean, vanished, both Father and the Delightful Children went missing too."

"Yes, when Rachel gave me briefings from earth, she did mention Father's ominous disappearance. It is peculiar he went so quiet, considering the loss of his pipe. Hold on a sec-"

Nigel's communicator was buzzing.

"That must be Numbuh 5," he said, "listen, Sonya, Lee, we have to return to base. I hope you end you're KND careers on a high and look forward to working with you both in the TND in the future. Good luck. I will inform our Supreme Leader of you're decision so we can fake you're decommissioning."

Lee and Sonya saluted him. Nigel didn't see, because he was nattering away to Abby with the communicator, his back turned to them.

"Numbuh 2, we hope we're right about you're brother. With you're help, there's a chance we could rescue him." Said Sonya.

Hoagie smiled forlornly at them.

"Yeah, I suppose, but listen guys, I've had to accept that Tommy's dead, you have to understand that. When I was you're age I would have blamed father or another villain instantly, but now I realise he was kidnapped right after I was decommissioned. If I choose to believe that he's alive, I'll have to go through the pain of losing him again if he's not. And I can't go through that again."

Lee nodded at him. "Well, we hope that he is alive. Anyway, we should get going as well. See you later sir!"

With that, both Sonya and Lee ran off out of sight. Hoagie went over to Nigel just as he was putting his communicator away.

"Well?"

"Just as Lee and Sonya expected, Numbuh 5 has come to the conclusion that Patton has been kidnapped by Father. We'd better fall back to base, it's not safe here- hold on, I think it's Wally."

He answered the incoming transmission.

"The prison's on the third floor Wally, above the Ice Cream depot. Please Don't aske me again. Good luck."

Nigel started running, and Hoagie copied him. They were headed towards the exit of the high school.

"We're meeting Abby at the relay point, double time."

"Hey Numbuh One?"

"Yes, Numbuh 2?"

"How come nobody in Sector V was asked to join the TND? I mean, I feel kind of inferior."

"Hoagie, old friend, don't take it personally. When we were younger, you liked the sound of you're own voice and you would have blabbed to somebody, no offence. Wally and Kuki were probably too dim-witted to keep such a secret, and Abby...well"

"Well what?"

"Abby was offered a spot but turned it down."

**FOLLOW**

**FAV**

**REVIEW**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPOR, LETS PUSH THIS BACK UP TO +30 FOLLOWS AND FAVS AND THEN IL UPDATE.**

**NEXT TIME, I WILL REVEAL WHY ABBY TURNED DOWN A SPOT IN THE TND, AND THE REST OF THE CHAPTER WILL FOCUS ON WALLY'S RESCUE ATTEMPT!**


	12. CLASH- TEENZ VS KND ON THE MOON- PART 1

**KND MOONBASE-INTERROGATION CELL- SAME TIMEFRAME**

Kuki Sanban sat behind the wooden desk on a white plastic chair, swinging her legs back and forth merrily. The Rainbow Monkey theme tune was blaring loudly. Two male KND operatives stood behind a soundproof glass screen watching her, shaking their heads in astonishment. Their helmets read 75 and 3000.

"I can't believe this," Numbuh 3000 said, "she's got to be the first teenager we've ever encountered that hasn't cracked after the first verse of the Rainbow monkey song."

Numbuh 75 let out an exasperated sigh whilst jotting notes down onto a clipboard.

"I know, this really is amazing. By our current calculations, this should be impossible. Were the recon squad that picked her up entirely sure she's even a teenager? Maybe she's like an alien or a robot or something."

"I don't know. We'll have to try something else. And cut that damn music already, even thinking of it makes me sick."

Numbuh 75 stopped writing, walked over to the side of the small box room and pressed a few buttons on a computer embedded into the wall, stopping the music. Kuki immediately got up and walked over to the glass window.

"Hey, why'd you turn it off" she mouthed through the window whilst banging on it.

"Numbuh 3000, just ignore it," Numbuh 75 said, "We'd better report this to some of the higher ups-"

75 was interrupted mid sentence by a deafening siren going off and a computerised voice blaring through intercoms.

**_ALERT!ALERT! ALL OPERATIVES BATTLESTATIONS! AN INCOMING FLEET OF SHIPS OF TEEN NINJA ORIGIN HAVE BEEN DETECTED ON RADAR! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! GET YOUSELF ARMED AND IN A DEFENSIVE POSITION!_**

The computer stopped speaking but the sirens kept sounding.

"We'd better go, and bring that file you have on the prisoner with you Numbuh 75, maybe she has something to do with this attack. We'll show it to the Supreme Leader!"

Numbuh 75 groaned. "Harvey's not gonna like this."

**10 MINUTES LATER- MOONBASE'S CONTROL ROOM**

The top floor of the Moonbase was swarming with senior KND officers, all frantically giving orders into communicators. It resembled a typical WW2 war room, and was very, very noisy. Harvey sat on an elevated throne in the midst of it all, barking instructions to his inferiors. Numbuhs 75 and 3000 pushed their way through the crowd.

"There he is, Numbuh 3000," said Numbuh 75.

"Numbuh 363," cried Numbuh 3000 whilst waving the file on Kuki, "we have some possible intel on this attack. We came all the way up here to give you the file on the prisoner we picked up earlier on the moon. I think she might have something do with all of this."

Harvey looked over in their direction and outstretched his hand, gesturing for them to give him it.

"Come on, I don't have all day, Numbuh 3000."

The crowd parted slightly so Numbuhs 3000 and 75 could get through more easily. Numbuh 3000 thrust the file into his leader's hand as quickly as he could. It would be best not to give Harvey any excuse to get angry, he thought.

Harvey glanced at the photo on the file of Kuki before glancing back at Numbuh's 75 and 3000 before throwing the file up into the air.

"IDIOTS!" he roared at the top of the lungs. Suddenly there was silence. Harvey got down from his throne and started yelling again.

"DO YOU TWO MORONS KNOW WHO THIS IS? THIS IS KUKI SANBAN, FOR CRYING OUTLOUD!"

Numbuh's 3000 and 75 looked at each other blankly. They had no clue what their leader was talking about.

"THE DECOMMISIONED NUMBUH 3, AND EVEN WORSE, WALLY BEATLES GIRLFRIEND!"

3000 and 75 gulped. _Wally Beatles? The leader of the teen ninjas...this is very, very bad _thought Numbuh 3000.

"WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING UP HERE?"

Numbuh 75 raised his hands in defence. "With all due respect sir, don't shoot the messenger. We were just interrogating her because a recon squad picked her up wandering around the surface of the moon earlier today!" He was exasperated.

Harvey smashed his forehead into his palm. "THEY'LL BE DECOMMISONED FOR THIS!" the leader shrieked, "Gah... maybe we can work something out with Beatles, An exchange or something. Numbuh 1600?"

A skinny girl with glasses turned around from a computer in the corner of the room and saluted. "YESSIR!"

"Patch me through to that traitor Beatles. I'm gonna try and do a deal with him. A full blown assault is the last thing we need."

**INTERIOR OF GALLAGHER HIGH FOOTBALL TEAMS SHIP**

"Yo, Lunk dude, we gotta incoming transmission from those KNDweebs."

"Patch him through." Said Lunk in a casual manner.

The football player did as he was told and a hologram of Harvey popped up in front of Lunk.

"Hey, come on now Beatles, I didn't order for your girlfriend to be captured," Harvey plead in a desperate tone, "let's all just calm down, and if we set her free unharmed, I think it would be nice if all of you would just turn your ships back and we can all forget-"

Lunk motioned for his minion to cut the transmission and chuckled.

"Sorry Beatles," he whispered to himself, "but after this, Kuki's gonna be allllll mine."

**S.C.A.M.P.E.R.- HOAGIE, ABBY AND NIGEL ARE FLYING JUST AFTER THEIR MISSION IN TEXAS**

"So that's all we found out about him Rachel," Nigel said into his mike, "It appears that Father has returned and not only captured Numbuh 60, but quite likely Tommy."

Rachel sighed. "Alright, well I think you guys should get back up to Moonbase ASAP. It looks like Numbuh 4 and the ninjas are about to bring the rain on the KND."

"Roger. We'll make it their double time, even if it'll put us at bingo fuel."

Abby and Hoagie were sitting at the side of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. by a row of computers just talking. Hoagie was partially listening to Nigel's conversation with Rachel.

"Hey Numbuh 1," he spoke up, "what are we actually gonna do when we get to Moonbase? We'll blow Numbuh 3's cover as a TND agent if we just barge in there."

"That's actually a good question, Numbuh 2. Did you catch that Rachel?"

"Yes, Numbuh 1. All I'll need you to do is cover your faces with some kind of dark material and that'll stop anyone identifying you as being teenagers or even KND operatives. I want to make this clear; you are NOT to help Numbuh 3 or Numbuh 4 in any way, because that'll draw too much attention. I want you to try and minimise the damage caused by the teens to other parts of the Moonbase, understood?"

"Right," said Nigel," so you just want us to protect the Moonbase in any way that we can?"

"Correct, Nigel. Good luck. I'll keep you briefed on the situation from up here."

**SURFACE OF THE MOON OUTSIDE MOONBASE**

About a third of the Teenz ships were taken out by the Moonbase's anti-air weaponry and the KND's airforce. When the floating rectangular carriers landed, their hatches swung open and Battle Ready Armor clad teens poured out wielding acne guns and lasers. Wally was the last one to get out and he ran through the 100 or so ninjas to the frontline. He was holding a triple barrel laser gun. Wally cleared his throat, and the others upon hearing this gathered around him in a semi circle.

"So...uhh...well" Wally scratched his head.

_Crud, Ah don't want to hurt any of the little blights too much, but then again, ah don't wanna appear too suspicious. _Wally looked around the crowd helplessly until he saw Fanny flash him a smile.

"Alright," he said in a much more confident tone, "I'm a man of few words, so I'll keep this short and sweet. LET'S TEACH THESE SNOT NOSED BRATS A LESSON!" Wally bellowed the last part. The Teenz erupted into fits of whoops and chairs. Wally glanced over his shoulder, and saw a huge mass of black dots in the distance that accumulated at the foot of the Moonbase's trunk like the way ants swarm around the entrance to their nest when it is being attacked.

_A lot of the little blighters 'ave come tah give us a welcome party. We didn't 'ave enough time to bring air support, only carriers, so they've definitely got the advantage here unless I order the guys with the jets on their shoes tah fly up and knock their birds outta the sky. But then again, that'll definitely hurt them a lot. GAH, cruddy decisions...but i need to try and keep a low profile..._

Wally's thoughts were interrupted by Lunk's deep voice permeating his ears.

"AIRBOUND NINJAS, TAKE TO THE SKYS AND TEAR ANY KND PILOTS A NEW ASSHOLE!"

About half of the ninjas behind Wally heeded Lunk's command and flew up into the air.

_I give the orders around here, _Wally thought angrily, _but at least by doing this I'll have the best chance of rescuing Kuki and keepin' my spot. _

Lunk brought Wally back to earth again with a firm slap between his shoulder blades.

"Alright, Beatles, you're leading the infantry charge. Hop to it, soldier!"

Wally stared blankly at Lunk before nodding. "Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks..."

_Somethin's going on here...but I'll deal with that later. I've gotta get to Kuki._

**THANKS FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVS, GUYS! REALLY GREATFUL! **

**KEEP 'EM COMING**

**FOLLOW**

**FAV**

**REVIEW**

**IM GONNA SPEED UP THIS STORY AND REINTRODUCE THE ADULT EMPIRE INTO IT VERY, VERY SOON. I WAS WORRIED THAT YOU'D THOUGHT ID FORGOTTEN THEM OR SOMETHING.**


	13. CLASH- TEENZ VS KND ON THE MOON-PART 2

Wally started sprinting towards the crowd of kids that had gathered on the Moon's surface to defend their stronghold, and the rest of his troops copied him, roaring enthusiastically. The kids held their position. Suddenly streams of mustard and chilli sauce were fired into the air and it rained down upon the teenagers, but it had no effect. Instead, it just slid off the battle ready armour. Wally quickly glanced back over his shoulder at the airborne ninjas hovering above the ground were the ships were, and then looked back to the Moonbase. He realized that they were somewhere in the middle of the two. A cluster of at least 20 green and red dots materialized in the pitch black sky of space over the Moonbase, and from Wally's position it looked like they were growing, meaning that there was definitely aircraft moving towards them. Wally grinded to a halt and raised his hand in the air. The rest of the teenagers stopped dead in their tracks, and started cackling wildly like a bunch of hyenas.

"Aw, it looks like the little brats 'ave begun their aerial assault on his," taunted Fanny, "Whatever will we do, eh Lunk?"

Lunk grinned at her, took out his cell phone and dialled a few digits.

"Alright airborne ninjas, it's just like we thought. They're sending their airforce out now...Yeah, knock em' outta the sky!"

The dots looked much more like planes, COOLBUS's and SCAMPERS'S now. Wally glanced up above and saw the airborne teens zooming through the sky at lighting speed in a triangular formation. They were all wielding huge blaster type guns that were about half the size of their bodies. The airborne squad fired a rapid burst of red laser shots, and the endlessly black sky was lit by the bright orange and red clouds created from the explosions of the KND spacecraft. Wally raised a hand over his face to shield himself from the bits of debris which were scattered like hail stones. When he looked ahead of himself the colours were gone, and instead there were activated parachutes floating down from space. The airborne teens flew black over his head to a position behind Wally.

"Awesome guys, good work," Lunk said into his cell phone, "I bet you made the little doofuses wet themselves." Lunk put the phone back into his pocket.

"AlRIGHT EVERYONE," Lunk bellowed at the top of his lungs, "I doubt they're gonna send out more planes after that massacre. We're free to move up, les'go, les'go, c'mon, we gotta rescue Kuki!"

The Ninjas started running again, passing Wally. Wally remained frozen to the spot.

_What is Lunk playin' at... Oi'm tha commander of Gallagher's teen ninjas... and right now e's calling all of that shots!"_

Wally snapped out of it when Fanny pulled his ear.

"C'mon Wally!"

He started running towards the foot of the gigantic tree.

**ONBOARD RECOMMISIONED SECTOR V'S S.C.A.M.P.E.R.- APPROX TIME TILL MOONBASE ARRIVAL 20 MINUTES**

Hoagie, Abby and Nigel all sat in silence as their ship travelled through space. Hoagie broke it.

"Do we really have to wear this black cloth over our face, Numbuh 1?" His voice was muffled.

Nigel sighed.

"Rachel's orders, Numbuh 2."

Hoagie clasped his hands around where his heart would be on his chest, attempting a swoon.

"Rachel this, Rachel that," he said in a high, falsetto voice, "You looooovvvveee her."

"Knock it off Numbuh 2," said Abby.

Suddenly the computers onboard the ship went into meltdown, and a loud blaring siren went off.

"**INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM AN UNKNOWN SOURCE, INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM AN UNKNOWN SOURCE!"**

Hoagie, Nigel and Abby leapt out of their seats.

"I'll get it," said Nigel. He started pressing typing on the keyboard and jumped back at what he saw.

"What is it, Numbuh 1?" Asked Abby in a worried tone of voice. Hoagie had a concerned look on his face. Nigel rarely reacted in such dramatic ways.

Nigel cleared his throat.

"This...I don't know who it's from, but it's stating...your brother's location, Numbuh 2."

Hoagies face turned white.

"It...says he's...in Gallagher."

"WHERE?" Cried Hoagie. His voice rung strongly with emotion.

"...Father's mansion."

"WHAT? LEMME SEE!" Hoagie shoved Nigel out of the way and glanced at the screen.

"Holy shit! We gotta go there now, Numbuh 1!"

"Hoagie, wait," said Abby, "It's probably a trap."

"I DON'T CARE!" Screamed Hoagie, "THIS MIGHT BE OUR ONLY CHANCE! WE GOTTA GET THERE NOW!"

"I get it, Hoagie, I get it," Abby said in an understanding tone, "but we'll probably have to go up against Father."

"I think Numbuh 2's right, Numbuh 5," said Nigel. Abby stared blankly at him. "What?"

"We should go. Besides, Father would be the perfect person for me to try out something I've been practising."

Abby raised her eyebrows at him.

"Numbuh 1, you must see that this is clearly a trap, right?"

"We're going and that's that."

Nigel and Abby turned away from each other only to see that Hoagie was already in the main control chair at the centre of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Hoagie, no!"

It was too late. Hoagie had already changed the course of the journey and the ship swung around in the opposite direction and started heading back to earth.

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

**BIG SHOUT OUT TO JACE THE HEDGEHOG AND HINATA001 FOR SUPPORTING MY STORY, SO EVERYONE THAT READS;**

**FOLLOW**

**FAV**

**REVIEW**

**THIS STORY'S STATS ARE GOOD AND PEOPLE SEEM TO BE ENJOYING IT SO IM TRYING TO UPDATE MORE REGULARLY.**

**FOLLOW FAV REVIEW**

**ID LIKE TO TAKE THIS TIME TO...**

Offer my thoughts on this whole GKND craze that seems to have revitalized the fanbase. I think it's fake. The whole concept just seems too far fetched for me, and it also appears to contradict INTERVIEWS. It is professionally done, but the channel that uploaded it also appears to have porn and the videos on facebook were all started by someone called Numbuh Vine, again leading to me to believe it's a troll. And the 1st of April thing, whether this is true or not I don't know, but il say this;

the fanbase is so small I can't think of why anyone would want to prank us like that. There is no point at all, really. Such a prank will have no response, except just really annoying us. However, I think something must be happening for Mr Warburton to give such an ambiguous response, but man I don't know... just seems fishy to me.

And then the rainbow monkey website... now it went live like a few weeks ago, so I think that's a bit early for an April Fools.

Let me no what you guys think.


	14. Long time No see

Wally ducked beneath the oranges that zoomed over his head. He kept running through the narrow corridor. He and his fellow Teen Ninja's had breached the Moon base, and were currently battling their way through the lower levels of the bough of the impossibly large tree against heavy resistance. Several KND operatives stood in front of him holding a horizontal defensive line. They had already implemented Hoagie's newest version of the B.A.J.O.O.K.A., the orange firing mailbox Hoagie had once used in a skirmish with the common cold. Wally didn't know how he did it. Now, the B.A.J.O.O.K.A. seemed to have a much more rapid rate of fire, and it was causing some of the football players behind Wally a bunch of problems.

"BEATLES!" Yelled Lunk as Wally ran ahead of them towards the defensive line, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? FIRE BACK FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!"

Wally kept on running. As soon as he got within five feet of the line of saucepan and mailbox clad kids he jumped in the air and somersaulted over them, landing perfectly on his feet behind them. A couple of the younger kids in the line turned round to see Wally running towards the empty end of the corridor.

"Ignore him, guys! Maintain the line! He won't get far if he's by himself, the hangar above has gone into total shutdown. LAY DOWN SUPPRESSIVE FIRE!

_Beatles!_ Lunk thought angrily to himself as an orange exploded in his face, knocking the bowling-ball shaped Teen onto his back.

The pelting sounds of the oranges grew quieter as Wally arrived to a stop at the rainbow colored staircase that led up to the hangar above.

"Sorry squirt," he said as he caught as breath, "While me and Lunk's squads secured the bottom half of the base, our airborne squad descended on your hangar," before running up the staircase and into the main hangar of the M.O.O.N.B.A.S.E.

* * *

**THE MAIN HANGAR OF THE MOONBASE**

The main hangar for the Moonbase's aircraft was like a 3 walled room, and instead of the forth wall there was a marvelous view that was mainly taken up by the earth, but the stars that were peppered across the coal blackness of deep space were still visible. But Mad Dog didn't have time to think about that. He and his size able squadron of twenty or so Airborne Teen Ninjas had their hands full with securing the main hangar, which also happened to be the main hub of activity on the lunar base considering it was the first port of call for the dispatch of illegal goods to kids all over the world and the arrival of crucial supplies that armed the Kids Next Door itself. There were hardly any ships around. After Mad Dog and his unit had swatted most of them away like flies, the KND clearly had the sense not to send anymore out to the slaughter. Still, his view of the hangar's floor was spoiled by the few ships that were still docked there, and the huge swarm of angry KND operatives that had arrived to greet him and his team.

Another massacre. The new laser beams Mad Dog and his unit were using had blown up spacecraft, and after a few demonstrations up close, the kids decided to fall back deeper into the Moon base where they had more cover. That was fine with Mad Dog. He and his team had then switched their focus to placing explosive charges on all the remaining spacecraft the Kids Next Door had left in the hangar. Lunk wanted this place scrapped.

"Oi, Mad Dog!"

Mad Dog looked up from the parcel of explosives he was sticking to the side of a S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Beatles, sir! Where are the rest of your squadron,Sir!" He said rather rigidly.

"Alright, calm down Mad Dog. We've known each other for a long time. Anyway, I skipped on ahead of the rest of them. I want Kuki back as soon as possible."

Mad Dog nodded sympathetically. "Well, sir, I'm pleased to report that taking this hangar was a piece of cake. Only problem was our new weapons scared the little bastards so much they've decided to retreat behind that door over there," Mad Dog gestured towards a wide semi-circular steel door with a "Keep Out!" sign plastered across it.

"Behind there, huh?"

"Yes sir. The new lasers are powerful, but they won't penetrate through whatever that door's made of. I've gotta hand it to the little brats on this one."

Wally scratched his chin and squinted at the door Mad Dog had pointed at.

"Mad Dog, have ya rigged up the vehicles in here with the explosives!"

"Yes sir! This one I've just done is the last one sir! Would you like me to blow the charges?"

"No!" Said Wally, waving his hands frantically. "I have a better idea. We're going to shift this C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and put it against that wall those kids have sealed themselves behind. Then we'll set the charges."

Mad Dog blinked in realization of the logicality of Wally's suggestion.

"That is a splendid idea Sir! ALRIGHT TEEN NINJAS!" He yelled, "LISTEN UP! WE'RE ALL GOING TO MOVE THIS C.O.O.L.B.U.S. OR WHATEVER ITS CALLED AGAINST THAT BIG DOOR THOSE RUNTS ARE BEHIND, LET'S GO!"

The Ninjas instantly sprung into action and within seconds ten of them had hoisted the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. above their shoulders, carrying it like a group of ants carries a grasshopper. Once they'd set it down by the door, they all cleared about ten meters back.

"GOOD JOB GUYS! CHARGES ARE GOING OFF IN 5, BRACE YOURSELVES!

"4!"

"Oi Mad Dog," Wally whispered to him, "I'm gonna run down whatever's behind that door and go on ahead to find Kuki. You guys's are to stay here, alroight?"

Mad Dog nodded without looking at Wally, showing he understood. "3!"

"It'll cause a distraction. Let them focus on you guys here."

"2!"

"Should make it easy for me to go undetected."

"1!"

"Good luck!"

Mad Dog hit the charge, and the door exploded into a thousand tiny pieces with a thunderous boom along with the remaining vehicles the KND in the hangar, throwing debris all over the Teen Ninja's. They didn't care as they had their armor. The explosion revealed a semi-circular tunnel that was dimly lit with ruby red light. It was filled to the brim with KND operatives. They couldn't believe that the Teens had broken through their defense. Startled, they started running away screaming down the tunnel, and Wally went after them. A few teens looked ran forward as well in an attempt to follow Wally, but their attack was instantly abandoned as soon as Mad Dog raised his hand in a stopping gesture.

"Beatles knows what he's doing. Hold this position until further orders guys!" He ordered.

* * *

Wally was fast. He'd caught up with the herd of kids running down the tunnel in no time, and in all the fear and confusion they'd failed to notice him. By this time, Mad Dog and the rest of his airborne goons were way out of sight.

"It's ok guys," squeaked a kid nearly as tall as Wally who was obviously the leader of this squad, "We'll retreat back to the next door at the end of this tunnel! We'll be safe in the laboratory, it's impenetrable!"

Wally thought about how it was a good job he had successfully infiltrated the enemy's lines, despite reminding himself that he wasn't actually the enemy.

"There's the entrance, come on quickly, there probably following us!" Wally looked ahead. A semi-circular entrance gaping out of the wall at the end of the tunnel . As soon as they ran through the entrance a wall shaped like the entrance dropped from it's ceiling with a resounding CLANG on the metallic floor. The kids leaned against it, panting desperately. Wally had already slunk off to search for Kuki.

* * *

**POV OF ABBY, HOAGIE AND NIGEL**

Against the wishes of Abby, Hoagie had programmed an auto-pilot route to Tommy's supposed location, all done by Nigel's discretion. As expected, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed at the back of Father's mansion, on a vast expanse of well-kept lime green grass. The hatch flew open and the trio walked out onto the lawn. It had begun to spit rain, and the droplets were getting captured by the wind and thrust into the faces of Hoagie, Abby and Nigel.

They stood silently on the grass for a few moments. Abby and Hoagie were armed with a M.U.S.K.E.T. and B.A.J.O.O.K.A. respectively, but Nigel wielded no weapon.

"You have officially gone crazy, Numbuh 1!" Said Abby, "First, you authorize this wild goose chase with no hard evidence that Numbuh 2's brother is here, and now you decide you're gonna fight father single handled. Insane!"

Hoagie sighed. They'd been arguing about this for the past hour now, and Abby just didn't get it. He would do anything to get his brother back.

Two doors flew open at the back of the house, and Father strode out confidently onto the balcony that over looked his magnificent lawn.

"Nigel, Abigail, and Hoagie!" Father shouted, "how pleasant it is for you to stop by. Especially you, Nigel. We have the little issue to discuss of you STEALING MY PIPE!""

"Father!" Said Nigel disdainfully, "I've wanted to get my hands on you for a while now as well. Also, what happened to your delightful dorks?"

Father waved his hand playfully at them. "Who knows. Who cares, most importantly. I have two new delightful children."

Hoagie ground his teeth.

"Children!" His voice boomed, "or should I say teenagers. I would like you to meet my new delightful children. Come on out boys!" He called behind himself.

Patton and Tommy emerged from the house, walking mechanically. Their faces were blank. It was obvious that Patton and Tommy no longer existed.

Hoagie was speechless.

"You will pay for this, Father!"

**THATS IT**

**REVIEW **

**FOLLOW**

**FAV**

**THANKS TO MY NEW FOLLOWERS AND FAVS. I HAVE A DEFINITE PLOT WORKED OUT FOR THIS STORY NOW, AND IF YOUR WONDERING ABOUT THE EVIL GALACTIC ADULT ALLIANCE, I INTEND ON BRINGING THEM IN PERHAPS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR THE ONE AFTER.**

**I HAVENT MENTIONED THEM IN SO LONG I THINK MAYBE SOME OF YOU GUYS MIGHT THINK I FORGOT ABOUT THEM**

**ALSO, CRITIQUING MY OWN WRITING, I'VE NOTICED THAT I HAVE A TENDENCY TO DESCRIBE FACIAL EXPRESSIONS AND REACTIONS WHEN PEOPLE ARE SPEAKING TOO MUCH. IVE DECIDED TO CUT DOWN ON THIS A LOT SEEING AS I THINK ITS DETRIMENTAL TO THE READERS EXPERIENCE**


	15. Nigel's new and amazing power

"And I see that my disobedient, wretched little nephew Nigel Uno has decided to come back from?"

"It's been a while, hasn't Father? Mind you, I can't seem to remember where your pipe got to.."

Father's eyes narrowed.

"Well, I suppose your return to earth wasn't a matter of your decision, but more of the spectacular annihilation of the Galactic Kids Next Door!"

"How do you know about that?" Nigel did his best to remain unfazed by Father's remark.

"Because I was given an invitation to join the Evil Adult's Galactic Alliance, dear nephew. That means I can terrorize kids all around the universe, and without your pathetic Galactic Brats Next Door to get in my way, it'll be all the more fun, don't you agree?"

Nigel smirked. "Well Father, your skills as a villain must have improved for you to be recruited into the EAGA." He took off his sunglasses and threw them onto the grass. "But would you like to find out how much I've improved since our last encounter as well?"

"You may as well not bother, Nigel Uno. With my two new and improved delightfulized children here, I won't even need to fight. As if you'd even be able to defeat them, of course."

"Numbuh 1, he's right," Called Abby from behind him, "The old Delightful Children were tough enough as they were. These ones are even stronger, and Father is with them as well. Plus, this is there turf. We should retreat for now. It was a bad idea coming here all by ourselves without a strategy and-"

"Look, it's quite alright Numbuh 5. I'm certain I can defeat the three of them by myself."

Father's body burst into a shroud of flames, visibly affected by Nigel's disparaging remarks about his minions.

"Enough talk- Terrific Tommy! Precious Patton! ATTACK!"

Hoagie laughed abruptly. "Man, that really is- oof!"

Hoagie didn't get to finish his sentence. The fist that slammed into his gut and sent him flying across the immaculate lawn made sure of that.

_Shit...Patton's so fast I didn't even see him move there_ thought Abby.

"Look out below!" Called a monotonous voice above her. She looked up to see that Tommy's body had swollen up to the size of a hot air balloon and was plummeting through the air. Abby braced herself for the impact. This was going to hurt. Tommy never actually hit her, because Nigel jumped over her head and kicked Tommy across the lawn, sending him rolling towards Father, who dived out of the way of the way over what seemed to be a giant bowling ball. Abby could hardly believe what she was seeing. Tommy had missed Father and rolled straight through the house, leaving a ball-shaped hole running through Father's mansion.

"You've done it now, Nigel Uno! You've got grass all over my nice suit- I just had it cleaned, for cryin' out loud!"

Nigel laughed. "Believe me, Father, getting grass on your gaudy suit is the least of your worries!" He laughed again. Father didn't respond, evidently shaken by Nigel's display of his new found power. Nigel stopped laughing when he heard Hoagie's cries for help. He was lying face down in the soil with Precious Patton sitting on his back throwing punches at his head.

"Ow!Ow!Ow-"

"Numbuh 2, I'm coming!" Nigel swiftly picked up a handful of dirt and grass from the lawn and hurled it at Patton. The green and brown ball hit Patton right in the face, knocking him off Hoagie. Patton stood up, and started walking around in circles. He had been blinded by the soil.

"NIGEL UNO, THAT DOES IT!" Roared Father, "YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY LAWN! Look, now it's not near, tidy and regular, about four or five inches of the surface are missing," he whined, "AND YOU'LL PAY FOR IT ALRIGHT, YOU LITTLE MAGGOT!"

Nigel faced Father square on, his eyes hard and his shoulders crossed. "It's your move, Father."

Father pointed a finger aggressively at Nigel. "AlRIGHT YOUNG MAN, YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

Father's body burst into flames.

"Uh-oh," said Abby anxiously, "looks like Father's activated his pyro kinetic powers, and that's never a good thing. HOAGIE! Run and Hide!"

"RAAAAAAH!"

Father charged towards Nigel at an astonishing speed and threw a left hook at his head. The punch never connected, because somehow Nigel had skidded back a few feet, narrowly avoiding contact with the flaming fist.

"Nice speed, Father," Nigel spoke calmly, "but as you can see, I've become so fast I don't even need to change my stance to dodge your attacks. Ready to give up yet?"

This time Father aimed at Nigel's mid section with a roundhouse kick from his right leg. Nigel ducked, placed a hand beneath Father's thigh in midair and pushed upwards, causing the fiery demon's balancing leg to collapse and send him crashing into the lawn. A Circular patch of the lawn was charred instantly. Father lay with his back to the ground, panting heavily. Nigel just stood above him smiling impishly. Father quickly fired a soccer ball sized fireball directly at Nigel, who simply swatted it away with his hand. He didn't look as if he even got burnt.

"No one," he gasped, "has ever actually managed to personally fight me in hand to hand combat. Except for Grandfather of course. I'll admit, Nigel Uno, that you've gotten at least a little better. But it won't be enough."

"And why would that be, dear uncle?"

"Remember our last encounter? You seem to have forgotten that I can TRANSFORM INTO A DRAGON!"

And he did precisely that. Nigel hopped backwards a few meters as Father literally grew into the great black dragon he had seen when Father had been awakened from his nap by Harvey. Within a minute, Dragon Father was about the size of the mansion.

"YOU DE-DELIGHTFULIZE MY CHILDREN, YOU WRECK MY LAWN, YOU STEAL MY PIPE- I DON'T CARE SENTENCE I'LL GET, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE HERE NIGEL UNO!"

Father breathed some smoke out of his nose, getting used to actually being the dragon.

"Not bad, Father. Not bad at all. Now, would you like to see my transformation?"

Dragon Father blinked twice. "What?" He asked nervously.

"Here it goes..."

Nigel's transformation didn't entail growing. Instead, his body turned completely black, like he was wearing one of Father's suits, and red, orange and yellow flames shrouded his body. He looked just like Father when he was reasonably upset. However, the heat generated by Nigel, was a different story entirely. The Mansion actually started to melt.

"N-n-n-no," Cried Father, "Not my house, my resplendent and beautiful house!"

"Give up Father!" Nigel's voice had become far deeper and coarser than it was before.

"Fine, fine anything, just please, no more!" The lawn and the ground they were standing on had practically turned to mush.

"Do you promise?"

"I swear, I swear. I surrender, just please stop!" Father almost immediately reverted back to his original form, and Nigel did the same.

Hoagie and Abby quickly came out of their hiding place.

"Numbuh 1, THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME! YOU WAILED ON THIS LOSER!"

"...Numbuh 1. You...I can't believe it."

"Aw, shuddup!" Said Father miserably, "I would have exterminated you easily. I just didn't want my house to get destroyed. I swear, the amount of times I've had to get this place rebuilt after you pesky Kids Next Door have wrecked it has cost me practically an arm and a leg, and with my new and improved delighfulization project there's not much space in the budget for-"

"That reminds me Father, De-delighfulize my brother now. And Patton. Unless you want my good friend Numbuh 1 to kick your ass again!"

"Fine, fine, just don't push your luck. But I want some new delightfulized slaves in return someday, because Nigel here also de-delightfulized my original delightful children!"

"Oh yeah, what happened to those freaks?" Asked Abby curiously.

"Well, I learnt that if you hit them hard on the head enough to generate amnesia or an altering of their memories, it reverses the process. Like whenever you used the Recommisioning Module on them, only the fall they received at Nigel's hands in that blasted Rainbow Monkey Park was strong enough to give them permanent amnesia of their delighfulized selves. I tried to get to them in time, but that stupid Decommisioning Squad were too quick and rounded them up, and decommissioned them. After that, they returned to their parents and original identities, and I couldn't find them anywhere. In fact, I'd say that Tommy had a bad enough knock earlier to reverse the process."

"Really? Let's go get him, Numbuh 2!" Hoagie and Abby raced through the tunnel that Tommy had rolled through the mansion.

"So if I punch Patton on the head the same thing should happen?"

"Yes. Just quit bugging me already. Me and the EAGA will get vengeance on you."

"Stop saying EAGA like it's a thing."

Nigel's com started ringing.

"Rachel, whats up?"

"Nigel, it's worse than we feared. A swarm of tens of thousands of ships has entered our solar system, and it looks like it's headed right for earth!"

**Sorry for the long wait. Regular updates from now on. Thanks for all the follows and favs. Another thing, sorry if you don't like my explanation for the DCFDTL, but I didn't want to say they'd died. This story just doesn't have a place for them I think, and I don't like the idea that they would always remain Father's slaves forever. They suffered some bad knocks on the head throughout the course of the show, theres no question about that, but maybe think that Father rounded them up right after and delightdfulized them again. Or the knock has to be of a certain force. Again, sorry.**

**But think of; CARTOON LOGIC. Lets face it, a lot of things in KND don't really make sense. Like Chad being an ally all along. So please, no flames for this.**

**Also, I want you guys opinions on this; I have finalized the designs of the the Adult Alliance's soliders, but as you can see there has been some Dragonball Z inspiration so far in this chapter. Would you guys be okay if I introfuced the soldiers as having scouters which read Battle Power Levels? I've been toying with the idea so far, but don't think I'll risk it. I don't know if you guys would be big fans of power levels increasing, tranformations and whatever, so I'll keep it at an absolute minimum if I'm doing it.**

**There will also be no deaths or anything overly dramatic like that.**

**Thanks everyone**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Fav**


	16. Kuki's rescue

Infiltrating deep into the interior of the KND Moon base was much easier than Wally thought. Then again, it was under a siege that he personally ordered. He was still slow as ever yet he was superficially smart, that is he could study for hours every night as long as it gave him the satisfaction of beating most of his classmates in tests.

The inside of the Moon base consisted of a labyrinth of tunnels that were very dimly lit, each lined with lots of doors. Wally would open one, find out that it lead into a room used for Ice Cream storage, then the door right beside it would lead to a area related to storing cake. If they'd wanted to make it any harder for an intruder to navigate around this place they couldn't have made it any harder. It had changed drastically since Wally was an operative, he noted. Again, probably so that in a circumstance a recommissioned teenager made his way this far, he wouldn't have a clue where to go. When Wally heard the metallic clanging of footsteps coming round the corner, he quickly opened the door closest within his reach and waited for them to pass. The clanging noise got closer.

"Apparently that teenage prisoner is weird is a pain in the neck," Said a high pitched voice, "She actually LIKES Rainbow Monkeys!"

"I'll believe it when I see it, Numbuh 45790," came another, "how far till we get to her?"

"She's being held in the Interrogation room on the South East section of the Moonbase in quadrant 5C." said the first voice optimistically, "which means she isn't far from here."

_Bingo, _thought Wally, _I'm never going to remember it. Hopefully if I say the gist of it to Numbuh 1, it'll a ring a bell though._

The clanging noise drew further away again, and Wally fumbled around in the dark for a light switch. When he pressed it, he could hardly believe his luck. The blinding white light revealed that the room he was currently in was a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. storage room, and there were what seemed to be hundreds of things on the walls, arranged neatly into rows. Wally chucked his Teen weapon to the floor instantly. If a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. was coupled with his diminutive height, he would definitely look the part for a KND operative. That meant he wouldn't need to sneak around and waste time.

"Perfect," he said quietly to himself as he took out his com and buzzed Numbuh 1, "Numbuh 1, this is Numbuh 4. Do you copy?"

"Numbuh 4, perfect timing, listen, we're on our way to get you now! The Evil Adult Galactic Alliance are rapidly approaching earth!"

Wally's heart sank.

"But we've successfully retrieved Tommy, and recommissioned Patton!"

Wally smiled. "Tell Numbuh 2 I said I'm happy for him. And tell Patton to go fuck himself!"

"Numbuh 4, this is not the time for petty sports rivalries! We have just got in our S.C.A.M.P.E.R. now and we are headed to pick you and Numbuh 3 up right away. The Alliances First target will be to eradicate the headquarters of Earth's Kids Next Door, so it isn't safe. Have you secured Numbuh 3 yet? Please tell me you have.."

"Sorry Numbuh 1, but I am deep within the base, and I know where she of the operatives I heard talkin' about it said it was nearby."

"Give me the co-ordinates Numbuh 4."

"Somethin' to do with the South East part of the Moonbase, and 5C?"

"I definitely know where that is. I'm going to walk you through it now, Numbuh 4."

So Nigel proceeded to do precisely that for Wally. After about twenty minutes, he was just around the corner, well according to Nigel anyway. The tunnel opened up into a wide square shaped room, with a staircase that spiralled upwards to a door near the top. After confirming with Nigel that what he was seeing was in fact the room that Kuki was probably being held, he prepared to breach. Two operatives, a girl and a boy, both holding Muskets, stood on each side of the door.

"Mornin', guys!" Wally cried nervously as he came closer to the door. The two operatives took a few steps down the stairs towards him.

"Do you have authorization to be here?"

"Well-"

"Hey, you idiot, that's Wally Beatles!"

_Shit _thought Wally. Even with his short stature, and his authentic KND weapon, he was still recognizable as the leader of a truly evil organization.

"Get him!"

The first stream of Mustard flew towards him, and Wally stepped out of it's way. Fighting these guys on a staircase without a long range weapon wasn't going to be easy, but then again, he was the greatest close quarters combat operative the Kid's Next Door had ever seen. The next stream of mustard came, and this time Wally fired his SPLANKER at the moment just before it splattered into his face, deflecting the Mustard back at the musket wielding operatives. It hit one of them and sent him flying through the wooden door, leaving a kid shaped gap in it.

"Numbuh 7892104!" Shrieked the girl, and she immediately dropped her MUSKET and ran after the unfortunate boy that just had a meal of mustard. Wally walked op the stairs and through the door unopposed. When he kicked the remnants of the door open, he was confronted with a site that reminded him of himself and Kuki at that age. The blonde haired boy lay crumpled in a heap against the boy, and the girl was was on her knees beside him. She'd abandoned her sworn duty to defend a Teen prisoner from an arch-nemesis, just like Kuki would have done. Still, Wally had a character to preserve, especially to prevent anyone suspecting he was anything more than a Teen Ninja.

"Hahahaha, Stupid Kids. Always so predictable when it comes to their crushes!"

Wally looked to his left, and a saw another door beside a big glass screen. Kuki was sitting at the table. The three KND scientists clad in white coats had their hands raised, and certainly weren't going to try and oppose Wally from taking what was rightfully his.

"Out of my way, runts!" He barked as he marched towards the door, and the kids squealed and scattered like a cloud of sparrows scatters when a buzzard flies towards them. Wally threw the door open, and instantly embraced Kuki.

"Wally!"

"Kuki, do you forgive me?"

"Of course Wally. Thanks for rescuing me!"

Wally blushed for a moment, but then his face became worried.

"We need to get you out of here, now! The Adult Alliance Numbuh 1 warned us about our coming to earth!"

"What," squeaked Kuki, terrified.

"We need to get off this base now, Numbuh 1 said they would destroy the Moonbase first."

"Those meanies," Said Kuki angrily, "Why would they do that?"

"Listen, I don't know, but we need to leave now, let's go!"

Wally's com buzzed.

"Numbuh 1, I've got her!"

"Excellent work Numbuh 4. Meet us in the main hangar in ten minutes, and we won't be hanging around for long!"

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAV**


	17. To the main hangar!

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. hurtled through the foreboding blackness of space towards the moon. The moon was surrounded by a sea of bright lights that stretched for as far as the eye could see, each one representing an entire solar system just like earth, the only difference being the unfathomable distance they were away from mankind. Well, all of mankind except for Nigel Uno, that is.

"Numbuh 2, can't you make this blasted craft go any faster!" Nigel spat.

"Like I told you twice already Numbuh 1," said Hoagie flatly, "No. This is the fastest we can go and still have enough fuel to get back to earth again."

Nigel grumbled to himself and started anxiously pacing up and down the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S. cockpit. He had formulated a plan to deal with the Evil Adult's Galactic Alliance, and it didn't look like he was too confident in it. They were going to swing by the Moon base and retrieve Wally, Kuki and Rachel. The feasibility of this scheme was based upon the chaotic battle which Wally and his fellow teen ninjas has initiated there, theoretically meaning they'd be able to slip in without being opposed by KND guard pilots.

"At ease Numbuh 1!" Barked Patton, "This is no time for a KND operative to be behaving like some kind of adult! Pull yourself together, soldier."

"Yes, Nigel Uno," said a mysterious voice which was deep and conceited, "You have nothing to fear with THE TOMMY on your side!"

Hoagie rolled his eyes. "Knock it off TommyI'm starting to think I liked you better off when you were missing and then even when you were delightfulized."

"Now Numbuh 2, I know that you don't really mean that. You were devastated when your baby brother went missing!"

Patton and Tommy doubled over with fits of laughter. Hoagie ignored them and just focused on piloting the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Abigial," Patton said her name sweetly and seductively, "or can I call you Abby?"

Abby blushed.

"Abby's fine."

"I'd just like to sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to not only free me from Father's control but to also recommission me and Tommy,"

"It's THE TOMMY!" Cried Tommy angrily.

Abby giggled in an embarrassed manner, and Patton sat in the seat beside her.

"Well, you see, heh heh," It seemed that Patton's iron gaze into her eyes was overwhelming her, "It wasn't me that actually broke the delighfulization process but Numbuh 1 over there."

"Nonsense."

"No, it really was him."

Patton realized this was a dead end, and tried another approach.

"I can't believe I was so weak to allow myself to be defeated by Father like that."

"Oh, Pa- I mean Numbuh 60," Abby spoke soothingly, "It really wasn't your fault. You were a decommissioned operative, it's not like you remembered your skills from the KND. You wouldn't have even remembered who Father was!"

Patton turned away from her dramatically.

"I'm pathetic!"

"Now don't say that," Abby started patting his back," You were one of the best operatives in the history of the Kids Next Door!"

Patton looked back at her.

"You really think so?"

"Of cou-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence due to Hoagie making a loud, nonchalant groaning noise.

"Has the Timmy's brother got a problem with us being so close?" Patton asked innocently.

"It's THE TOMMY, jackass!"

Patton flashed one of those smirks that showed he had got one over him at Tommy.

"N-n-no, It's just..."

"If you have something you'd like to say to me Hoagie, spit it out." Abby demanded.

Hoagie started sweating and blushing.

"You morons can knock it off now, seeing as the Moonbase is in sight now. Grab weapons from the armory that can help us secure an exfil site for our HVT's. It's going to be hectic in that hangar." Nigel was much more sure of himself now. Perhaps hearing the old kind of bantering from his comrades had reassured him. He looked across the cockpit, seeing the confident smiles of his 4 allies onboard with him. He caught sight of Abby smiling invitingly at him, and seized the moment.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE-STATIONS!"

* * *

**WALLY AND KUKI's POV- heading for exfil, interior of the Moonbase. **

"Kuki, for cryin' out loud, will ya give me a hand over here!"

Wally sheltered behind a corridor's corner from the toothpaste that was being fired at them from a suad of six KND operatives. This was the third wave of opposition they'd encountered so far since they'd been heading towards the Main Hangar of the Moonbase, and Wally had spent most of it trying to encourage his rather stubborn yet beautiful girlfriend to actually use the M.U.S.K.E.T. he'd given her from one of the operatives he'd taken out earlier. However, she'd refused at every possible opportunity on the grounds of it being "mean" to shoot at kids, especially considering that they were fellow KND operatives.

"NO!" She stamped her foot rather immaturely, "Just tell them that we're there allies!"

"I keep cruddy telling you," Wally said this through clenched teeth, "We don't have a choice! We need to get to Numbuh 1 and the others as quickly as we can, because it isn't safe here! An Army of super powerful kid hating Adults are on there way here roight now, and this place will be the first place they attack!"

"But why can't we tell them about the Teens Next Door! I'm sure they'd let us through!"

"It isn't bloody safe!" Yelled Wally, and tears started to pool in Kuki's eyes, "then the entire TND would be compromised, Kuki!"

She started sobbing quietly.

"The TND's biggest weapon is it's secrecy! If people knew about it, we couldn't infiltrate behind our enemies lines, and it won't exist any longer!"

"SO WHAT!" Screamed Kuki at the top of her lungs, and smoke started to pour out of her nostrils. It always creeped Wally out when she did that.

"Look Kuki," He said a bit more gently, but his frustration was still detectable, "I think we can beat the Evil Adults whatnot thing. And when we do, I don't want to be decommissioned again. I want to join the TND, hoping it'll still be in existence, so please, shoot those little squirts with the M.U.S.K.E.T. now!"

"I HOPE I GET DECOMMISSIONED, BECAUSE THEN I'LL NOT BE ANYWHERE NEAR A MONSTER LIKE YOU!"

"Look, Kuki, would yah just listen-" He stopped for a second to fire his blaster at round the corner at the Kids attacking them, "I didn't like the person who I became when I got decommissioned, and I'll go back to it again. Bullying Hoagie. Getting into fights all the time. Being the leader of the Teen Ninjas, for fuck sake!"

From the look in Kuki's eyes, it seemed he was starting to get through to her.

"So we need to fight and-"

He was interrupted by the sound of six bodies dropping to the metal floor.

"What the-"

He and Kuki walked round the corner, this time holding hands. A blonde girl wearing a black jumpsuit stood in front of them, blowing the smoke from some unfamiliar gun.

"Come on Numbuhs 3 and 4, you can get a room once we beat the Evil Adult Galactic Alliance. But right now, I believe your next date will be in the main hangar!"

Wally and Kuki saluted, both wearing ear to ear grins on their faces. "Yes Sir, Numbuh 362!"

**Wow, 3 chapters in a week. And il write more tomorrow, I'm trying to get this finished. Thanks for those two cool people that followed/ fav'd this story**

**FOLLOW**

**FAV**

**REVIEW**

**Oh and Read the Safehold series by David Weber**

**AND RESPOND TO MY QUESTION ABOUT THE POWER LEVELS! there are nearly 60 people following/ faving this story, so im sure at least 1 of you could review. But thanks for the tremendous support for this story, guys.**

**follow**

**fav**

**review**


	18. END OF TEENZ VS KND ON THE MOON

Wally's expression sobered.

"Wait a sec, won't Mad Dog and the other Teen Ninjas be in the main hangar? Ohhhh no," he trailed off as the implications of that thought sank in. His cover as a TND operative would be blown, and he'd be decommissioned again. Kuki giggled. He was still as slow as ever.

"Not to worry, Numbuh 4. I knocked them out with sleeping gas."

"Yes!" He shouted, punching the air.

"...but it'll only last another five minutes..."

"Crud!"

"But if we hurry, we'll make it in time!"

Without a word, Wally, Kuki and Rachel started running through the darkness of the tunnels once more.

* * *

"Brace yourselves!"

Everyone aboard the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. covered their heads with their hands as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. plummeted straight down towards the Moonbase, aimed at the belt of the opening which wrapped itself around the trunk of the mighty tree. That, if Abby remembered correctly, was the main hangar. The memory left her head as quickly as it had arrived as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. slammed slantwise onto the hangar's floor and skidded sideways across it through the burning heaps of scrap metal which were once the KND's feared space fleet.

A fulminating moment past before Hoagie asked the question.

"So is everyone alright?"

"Owww..." groaned Tommy, "my head hurts."

"Gilligan! That was incredibly reckless piloting, soldier! You will be disciplined for that in due course."

A volley of insults and curses bounced around the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. as Hoagie sank further down in his seat.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But Numbuh 1 said we had to show up here quickly!"

"You're right, Numbuh 2," said Nigel whilst dusting himself off, "We don't have much time. Everyone outside, secure the perimeter!"

There was silence as the KND operatives and The Tommy picked up their weapons and poured out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S door. Teen Ninjas were tough, and they had to be quick.

"What the-?"

The teenagers were sleeping like babies, their bodies spoiling the view of the hangar's floor.

"Sleeping gas. Probably Rachel's work." Hypothesized Nigel as he walked down the gangway, "They won't be asleep for much longer I reckon. So we need to work fast. Everyone, get the-"

"HANDS IN THE AIR TEENAGERS!"

The gang looked around at the what must have been thousands of cannons which had suddenly protruded themselves from the wall.

"EVER SINCE THE LOSS OF NUMBUH 2, OUR TECH HAS GOTTEN A BIT SLOPPY, BUT FINALLY, THE MOONBASE'S DEFENCE'S HAVE KICKED IN!"

"Oh, shit!" Whispered Patton under his breath.

"YOU HAVE TILL THE COUNT OF 5 TO DROP YOUR WEAPONS BEFORE OUR LASER CANNONS TURN YOU INTO FRIED EGGS...1..."

"What do we do Numbuh 1?"

"Numbuh 5," replied Nigel in a very soft voice, "Do you see Numbuh 86's body lying over there?"

Abby glanced to the East side of the hangar. Fanny's red hair was a giveaway. Her body was covered by two other sleeping girls. She nodded slowly in response to Nigel's question.

"2..."

"When he gets to five, we'll all drop our weapons except for you. You have the best acrobatic skills and evasive tactics out of everyone that's in our has been in the Kids Next Door. If we all surrender, the lasers will most likely focus on you, and I have faith in your ability to dodge them all whilst retrieving Numbuh 86 at the same time."

Abby said nothing, showing she understood.

"3..."

"Everyone," Shouted Nigel, "Drop your weapons at 5. There's nothing we can do here!"

"4..."

Probably out of fear, the team dropped their weapons early.

"5... Okay, good. Hang on, what the heck-"

Abby was still lightning fast. Within seconds, she was rapidly closing the distance between her and Fanny. The plan had worked to some extent. It took the cannons about a second to respond, and they did so with frighteningly near accuracy. Abby frontflipped, rolled, and weaved her away around all of them flawlessly.

"Everyone, back in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., let's go let's go!" Cried Nigel.

They all flowed back into their spacecraft up the gangway like water flowing into a plughole in a bath. As if on cue, Kuki, Wally and Rachel came sprinting out of the blown up hangar door at the back of the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Kuki. Wally was holding her hand, but the girl was obviously shocked upon seeing lasers firing relentlessly and mercilessly at Abby, who was still avoiding every single one consummately.

"Come on, Numbuh 3! Look, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s over there!"

"But what about Abby- oof!" Kuki and Wally had tripped over Mad Dog's not-so-asleep body, and the burly teen was climbing back to his feet.

"Oh no, the gas has worn off!"

All the teens had awakened, and Abby had thrown a kicking and screaming Fanny Fullbright over her back. Fortunately for her, the lasers decided to focus more on the teens that had scrapped their vehicles, making it somewhat easier for Abby to move around whilst keeping a grip on Fanny at the same time. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. ascended to a few feet off the ground, hovering ever so slightly.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Wally muttered to himself desperately. He had picked Kuki up in his arms, and they he was trying to wade through the maelstrom of Teens and the handful of KND operatives that had decided to re-enter the fray once again upon seeing the tide shift in their favor. Against the combined forces of the Moonbase's automated laser cannons and the KND operatives all whilst boxed in a hangar that wasn't theirs meant the Ninjas were getting massacred. In fact, Wally noticed, at least half of them had had their bodies singed black by the blue, green and yellow beams of light emitting from the cannons.

_That means they're too distracted to notice the one remaining KND spacecraft levitating in the air, _he thought happily to himself as he leaped onto the ship with Kuki in his arms right after Rachel. When he was inside the ship, he was delighted to see all the familiar faces that had come to his rescue. Then he saw Patton's.

"Well done on making it Numbuh 4," Said Nigel in a complementary tone, "now we're just waiting on Numbuh 5 to return with Numbuh 86 so we can recommission her as quickly as possible. Thanks to your hoard of teenage minions waking up and the impeccable timing of Rachel's sleeping gas-" he stopped mid sentence to award Rachel with a fleeting smile, "I'd say things have worked out pretty well here for now." His expression sobered. "Unfortunately, this was the easy bit."

Wally had stopped listening. Instead, he'd stuck his head out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S door and started bawling at the top of his lungs.

"COME ON NUMBUH 5, YOU CAN DO IT! BRING NUMBUH 86 BACK ON HOME!"

Abby and Hoagie slammed their faces into their palms.

"Idiot!" Everyone on the ship simultaneously hissed. As you would expect, EVERY teen in the main hangar heard him shouting that, and the ship began to shake as it was bombarded with laser fire.

"Sorry!" He looked back at all of them with a nervous grin.

"Well, sorry mightn't cut it Numbuh 4!" Yelled Hoagie, who had his head buried in a computer screen, "Even with the last minute modifcations I made to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S. defenses, the shields are already down to fifty percent!"

"Enough, Numbuh 2. There's no point dwelling on the past. Numbuh 5 should be here any minute now."

Again as if on cue, Abby leaped through the entrance of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and threw Fanny onto the floor.

"See? Now, Numbuh 2, get us out of here now!" Nigel shouted this over Fanny's wild protests.

"Now lets get you recommissioned, Numbuh 86!" Said Patton jovially.

**sorry for the wait. i have decided against using power levels btw.**

**hope you enjoy**

**review**

**follow**

**fav**

**review**

**follow**

**fav**


	19. EAGA ARRIVE!

"So...that's really what happened? I think I remember.." Said Fanny with trepidation, rubbing her head. The crowd of familiar faces that had gathered round her, except for Hoagie who was of course piloting the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., stared at her unflinchingly.

"Of course it is, Numbuh 86! Do you think we would lie to you or something?" Asked Kuki.

"Guys, you need to see this. I have a live feed of what's going on at the moon right now."

All heads swiveled in Hoagie's direction.

"Is it time, Numbuh 2?"

"Yes, Numbuh 1. This has to be the EAGA!"

The reunited friends all gathered around Hoagie's computer at the front of the ship, and after a few seconds, all of them were trembling in fear at the impossibly real yet horrifying footage they were seeing. There were four ships twice the size of the moon. They were diamond shaped craft, luridly gold, and they were surrounded by what had to be at least hundreds of thousands of much smaller silver balls.

"It's worse than I thought," Nigel voice wavered slightly as he spoke, "This isn't just some run-of-the-mill invasion fleet. They've sent the Overlord after us himself."

"The Overlord?" Abby choked, "What's that? How do you know it's that?"

"Basically, he is the most powerful Adult in the Universe, and-"

"Guys!"

A sharpened, cone extended itself out from the front point on one gigantic diamond which had broken away from the swarm of ships and was quickly looming over the moon.

"This looks ominous." Hoagie's expression was grim.

A green light blossomed from the point of the cone. It was sphere shaped, and even though it was dwarfed by the size of the diamond ship, the light was still huge from a human's perspective. Hoagie estimated it must have been the size of the United Kingdom.

"It's too late. There is nothing more we can do for everyone on the Moon base. Please bear that in mind. Numbuh 2," Nigel was his commanding self once again, "Get back to flying this thing, and set us on course for the Arctic base. It's the best place for us to try and muster up some kind of counter attack."

"Sir!"

"Everyone, please, stop watching it-" Nigel was too late to stop them, for the feed from the Moonbase was horrifyingly captivating. The green sphere had elongated and congealed itself into a thin linear beam of narrow light before punching a hole through the Moonbase and the Moon itself. Everyone aboard the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. covered their eyes as the resulting brightness was too much. When they looked again, the Moonbase couldn't be seen. It was impossible to discern it from amongst the exploding debris which had once been the moon, and the what must have been millions of kids floating through space.

"No, no, no!" Cried Kuki. Tears pooled in her eyes.

"They're going to suffocate Numbuh 1, for cryin' out loud," protested Wally, "We've gotta go back and rescue them!"

"NOOOOOO!" Bellowed Nigel, punching his hand through one of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S. many interior computers. He didn't seem fazed by the electric shock he must have gotten. His team on the other hand were very fazed, and for a lot of them, fear was only beginning to settle in now. Physical displays of rage were unheard of from Numbuh 1. Before, the recommissioned Teens Next Door had told themselves and each other they would kick the behinds of any enemy, whether it was a giant Russian woman that forced kids to eat revolting food or a crazy dentist obsessed with flossing. So long as Numbuh 1 was their leader. But now, this kid, this _young adult, _was no longer their leader. He was no longer fearless. He was no longer the stoic yet sometimes cold, ever thinking omnipotent force they thought he was. Now, he was _scared, _and for all of Sector V, that symbolized that they had maybe bitten off a little more than they could chew.

"What, how, how can they even do something like that? It isn't possible!" Hoagie's expression was riddled with disbelief.

"Just take us to the Arctic Base Numbuh 2! That's an order!" Nigel took a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe what looked like tears to the rest of them.

"Wally," whispered Kuki in a scared voice, "Won't they die in space? Without oxygen?"

Wally had put his hand round Kuki's shoulder, ready to reassure her despite the overwhelming odds they faced, when the incoming feed from the Moonbase gave her an answer.

The sharpened cone, which they now knew was a laser capable of unbelievable devastation, retracted itself back into the diamond. This resulted in what seemed like a tiny hole, a little black spot nestled in the centre of the centre of the gleaming, golden consummate hull, yet which was most likely vast area many miles long. All the space-borne kids rocketed in it's direction. The hole was obviously sucking them up, in the same way water is sucked up by a plughole in a bath, creating a maelstrom of terrified kids all being pulled in by this hole. For some reason, no Moon debris was being sucked into this hole.

"H-how is that possible?"

"Numbuh 2, I think, I think, now I can share with you and the others some details of the EAGA's technology."

"I take it there's nothing for you to lose now Numbuh 1?" Asked Abby.

Nigel nodded at her.

"Correct, Numbuh 5."

Nigel had revealed practically nothing to his friends about the EAGA's weaponry, and for good reason. He explained to them that there was a good possibility that the EAGA had spies, or recording devices scattered around earth in preparation for their impending arrival in order to locate possible threats to their dominance. These recording devices in the past had been designed to listen for key word's relating to the EAGA's existence, because on "frontier planets" that knew nothing of extraterrestrial life, you could bet pretty highly that someone talking about alien weaponry was a threat. This could have compromised them on numerous occasions. Nigel wanted to minimize the chance of this happening, so tried his very best to refrain from mentioning EAGA except when absolutely imperative, such as when he first disclosed their existence to his friends and the reasons why he had returned to earth.

"Alright." Hoagie's expression sobered slightly, complementing the rest of the team which were silent bar a few sniffles and sobs, who were still listening intently.

"That, Numbuh 2, was a DNA magnet, originating from that hole in the craft we just observed."

"DNA magnet? Is it as simple as it sounds?"

"Yes. The reason no parts of the moon, well, what's left of the moon, were sucked up by the DNA magnet is because it is a highly complex device designed to pull in things with DNA. Don't ask me how they did it, but the EAGA were somehow able to create something that has an incredibly powerful, almost magnetic hence the name, attraction with DNA."

"Will they use it on earth?" Asked Abby, who was evidently very worried by this prospect.

"Yes, but only humans," Nigel explained with a wince, " and any species they deem useful, will be collected by the DNA magnet. The EAGA are actually able to set certain DNA codes to be attracted, so for example they could harvest cows and humans but nothing else, simply by imputing the DNA they want into whatever co-ordinates and controls the magnet."

"Like the Da Vinci Code?" Asked Wally. He was ignored, but everyone onboard the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. suppressed the urge to chuckle considering the scenario. At least Wally hadn't changed much in the face of such mighty adversaries. Perhaps, thought Abby, that means none of them had really changed, and they could beat these guys just like they'd beaten anything else that had threatened them in the past black and blue.

"Why are you using that word "harvest," Numbuh 1?"

"Numbuh 5," he sighed, "They are harvesting the KND operatives to turn them into adults."

Everyone gasped, except for Kuki who screamed.

"Like Grandfather?" Reminded Wally.

"Yes, Numbuh 4, only this time it's much worse. Grandfather was far from perfecting this technology, and the result was he aged everyone so that they were _too old, _like hundreds of years old. Those zombies were nowhere near as physically adept as a regular adult, and they still came within inches of destroying the KND. However, EAGA will use similar technology to age all the children on earth so they are all between twenty and forty, mentally and physically. Like they have done with millions of civilizations around the universe."

"So what will we do Numbuh 1? What can I do to help?" Demanded Patton.

Nigel's lips curled into something resembling a smile, "We're going to Arctic Base, your favorite place Numbuh 60, and we'll kick their butts from there."

**the end, till friday**

**hope you enjoyed it**

**review**

**follow**

**fav**

**thanks for everything guys. I appreciate all the feedback**

**Sorry if it's been too slow for any of you, I'll try to quicken the pace a bit, especially because i go long spells without updating :)**


	20. The pre-war conference!

The Arctic base was just like Hoagie Gilligan remembered it; cold. They hadn't exactly been prepared for coming here. Still, every teenager (and kid) getting off the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was far too shaken up by the terrifying destructive capabilities of the EAGA they had just witnessed to care about the weather. The snowfall was heavy. This meant the view of the Kids Next Door Arctic base was spoiled by a swirling cloud of snowflakes, almost like a snow globe, but the basic outline of it was still visible. The base sat on a frozen lake miles long, far from any mountains. It was shaped like a pine tree, icicles protruded from a few spots around the edge, and a months worth of heavy snow settled like icing on a cake over the entire base. It looked like it always had, thought Hoagie. Until he saw the scores of KND operatives running around the frozen lake on which the base sat like headless chickens. Obviously, they'd seen what had happened to the Moon. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. had landed about half a mile away from the giant tree, yet they could still hear muffled screams in the distance.

"Could we not 'ave parked nearer, Numbuh 2?" Wally was shivering.

"Sorry, Numbuh 4, but we ran out fuel," said Hoagie, "If we were to land closer we'd have crash landed into the base."

"Less Chit-chat!" Shouted Fanny, "You'll only make the cold worse by crabbin' 'bout it. LETS-GET-MOVING!"

The crew picked up a steady jog, trying to fight out the cold through exercise.

"Numbuh 5 doubts those kids over there are gonna calm down when they see nearly two sectors worth of teens comin' up!"

"It's okay, Numbuh 5," Wally cried back to her over his shoulder, "We'll just tell them all the top secret classified information. _Fanny _can just threaten to decommission them whenever we've kicked these stupid Adults behind's between their ears!"

"NUMBUH 4! You use my first name again, and I'll decommission you along with them! Boys are so annoying!"

Hoagie laughed.

"Nonetheless, lets go. These are all trainees, so I doubt they'll be much use to us if we fight the EAGA!"

"I'll handle that, Hoagie," replied Patton confidently, "I'm sure I've seen worse!"

"Alright everyone," Nigel shouted out, "Keep moving, we're nearly there."

Abby was correct. The Cadets certainly weren't overly pleased to see so many teenagers at once, and shot them with M.U.S.K.E.T.S on sight- even though they were unarmed. However, something astonishing stopped the kids. Whenever they got within a hundred yards Arctic Base, Nigel raised his hand above his head, and the kids dropped headlong onto the ground. His crew looked at him warily.

"That's a little trick I learnt from an old friend. His species possesses this ability as an inherent genetic trait. You simply use telekinesis to trap nerves in their body, and it paralyzes them temporarily."

Upon seeing that the hundreds of his soldiers crawling around the foot of his Arctic Base had been apprehended so easily, the Base's Commander came out to surrender. He was a stocky boy with brown hair. The boy spoke frantically and had assumed that Nigel was on the side of whatever had just blown the Moon to smithereens. Abby opened her mouth to spill the beans about the TND, but Nigel dealt with the situation perfectly. He told the boy he was in fact the Legendary Nigel Uno, the rest were Sector V and other distinguished past operatives, and that upon seeing that the earth was under threat, the current KND leadership had followed what was according to Nigel an emergency protocol in the KND's charter authorizing the recommissioning of former operatives in desperate situations. And it worked, to Abby's surprise. It later dawned on her that Nigel was in fact telling the truth. The Kid was, as a senior KND officer, well versed in KND legislation, so that must have been the reason why Nigel's excuse worked. _And why he had been able to recommission them in the first place under the supervision of the new Sector V._

News of the earth's teenage saviors spread fast around the thousands of operatives fortunate enough to be stationed on the Arctic Base today instead of on the Moonbase, and within fifteen minutes of their arrival the Base's Commander had secured them a spacious white-washed conference room in the heart of the Arctic Base. He had also been gracious enough to officially name Nigel as the new Commander in Chief of the KND's military forces, and for now, Rachel had been reinstated as the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door after Harvey went missing-in-action. Once the giant door leading into the conference room shut, Nigel initiated his briefing. The others all sat around him in rows semi-circular bleachers.

"Alright, as you all know I'm about to brief you on the Evil Adult Galactic Alliance's warfare tactics, so listen up."

The only ones talking, well whispering would be a more accurate way of describing it, were Wally and Kuki. And they shut up immediately.

"Earlier I mentioned how the EAGA utilize technology that can age an individual, much like Grandfather's citizombies. Except this is worse. The operatives, and the Teen Ninjas that were sucked into those diamond crafts of theirs, were not killed. They will be sent to a chamber, probably about the size of North America, that's how big they build these things, which will complete the ageing process. I would expect them to age every individual they capture to between the ages of twenty and forty, as this is when adults are the most capable."

Nigel stopped for a second when he saw Abby had her hand raised.

"Yes, Numbuh 5?"

"Will the EAGA use these aged up kids as slaves then?"

"Correct. But also keep in mind that it's not just kids, it will be everyone that does not fall within the twenty to forty age cateogory with the DNA magnet."

Kuki gasped, aghast at this idea.

"Oh, that's right. We also won't be lucky enough to be fighting these superior-than-a-citi-zombie like opponents either."

Abby's mouth opened slightly, confused. She certainly didn't expect this.

"Then who, or _what _will we be fighting?"

"A variety of things. The EAGA is comprised of over at least two million different races, all stationed around the universe. Most of these will not be here to fight us on earth. I know that who they call "The Overlord" is here, simply on the basis of that weapon that destroyed the Moon. That isn't it's true destructive force, not even ten percent of it if the rumors about it are true."

"Is he the top dog in the organization?" Patton called out.

"Yes, very much so. I'd imagine he is here to personally see my enslavement within his empire as I am the last standing member of the GKND." Nigel choked up a bit when he said this, "but keep this in mind, the reason we won't be fighting humans is because a hard fact of life is, most of the universe's aliens are superior to us in every way. So why choose a human citi-zombie when you can have a race of giant cyclops with superhuman strength do your bidding?"

The crew all looked round at each other nervously.

"I'd expect Droids would be a main component of their fighting force, but my Sector have certainly had a lot of experience in dealing with robots throughout the past," Nigel allowed himself a smile at the memory of their endless battles against the Delightful Children. It now seemed so easy when compared with their current threat, "I would be fully confident in the KND's ability to deal with droids."

"But anyway, here is the most important thing about the GKND's troops. They are all controlled robotic-ally as if they were drones, they aren't acting at their own accord- Question?"

This time Hoagie had his hand raised.

"If these things are drones then surely a commanding control unit must exist somewhere?"

"Correct, Numbuh 2, though I wish I knew more. I've never been on board one of those Diamond crafts. All my intel comes from personal experience in battle with their soldiers and infiltrating a few of the smaller orb shaped transports. Those are troop carriers, by the way. They'll descend over the great cities of earth for the harvest."

"What's this harvest?" Cried Tommy.

"Well, each EAGA soldier has two weapons. One of them is a laser that ages you into their desired age bracket, the other is like a bullet firing gun. Except instead of bullets, it fires a metallic chip that punches through your body, and latches itself onto your brain by moving through the bloodstream. When it does, you become a mind slave."

"So don't get hit by either of their weapons? Doesn't sound too bad," Wally ended his sentence by snorting cynically.

"You may say that Numbuh 4, but keep these facts in mind. Practically all the races have special abilities, such as strength, control over elements, telekinesis, teleportation, and like you, they are all skilled in hand to hand combat."

Wally punched the air in glee. "This means I'm gonna get to kick some alien butt!"

"Think again, Numbuh 4. The DNA magnet will still be in effect."

The attentive ambiance suddenly descended into a cacophony of panicked shouting voices whenever Nigel said that.

"But how can we fight them as well as that thing then?" Seemed to be what everyone was shouting in a variety of ways.

"Well, the first thing we can do is chain everyone down to the ground, or another heavy object in some sort of fashion."

"Everyone?" Asked Abby, "but that's highly impractical, Numbuh 1!"

"I know, I know, but it's the best we can do in the circumstances. We'll broadcast this message over radio to every KND sector on the planet. Numbuh 2? I need ideas."

"Ideas on how to broadcast a message? Well Numbuh 1, you should know we can do that very-"

"Not that," Nigel snapped, "I meant what objects would be heavy enough to counter the DNA magnet."

"Hmmmm...it's hard for me to come up with something generic, Numbuh 1. I think we'll have to ask our operatives to use their imagination."

"I agree," said Rachel, "here's how we'll broadcast our message. Numbuh 60, write this down."

Patton saluted quickly then pulled a notepad and pencil out of his pocket, ready to take down what the reinstated Supreme Leader was about to say.

"Fellow Kids Next Door Operatives, I am sure you are all incredibly distraught at the recent events which have occurred on the moon, and the imminent alien invasion. Who I am, is not important right now. All you need to know is that this message is authorized by the highest level from within the KND. We are about to fight a force beyond our wildest dreams. It will be tough. However, you should be aware of two different weapons the aliens shall use against us. They may use a magnet to harvest you onto their ship, in which case all of you should have an object weighing more than 10kg at the ready to remain on the ground. A rock, or heavy bag, anything will do. The second weapon they will use against you is unimportant in it's outcome; all you need to know is, if you get hit by either of the two guns our enemies wield, you will become an adult. Good luck."

When she finished, Nigel started to clap.

"Excellent work, Rachel. We'll have this broadcast to every Kids Next Door Operative around the globe immediately. In the mean time, we'd also better prepare ourselves."

* * *

A tall, green, lizard sat on a throne in front of a window which overlooked the earth. He just stared at it, saying nothing. At a closer look, one would see that his skin was mottled with black patches, and he had a crimson red fork for a tongue which protruded from his mouth every few seconds, much like the tongue of a snake.

"My lord?" A voice from behind him said.

The lizard pressed a button on his throne, and it swiveled around to face the owner of the voice; a pig like alien about three feet in height.

"Yes?" said the Lizard. His voice had no accent or tone.

"Our forces are almost ready to occupy the planet."

"It's good you stopped by, Zorg. I have a little message I want all the troops to understand perfectly clear."

"What would that be, my lord?"

"I want them to leave Nigel Uno for me. The terran boy must witness his pathetic comrades enslaved by my hand."

"So you don't want them to capture him, my lord?"

"If possible, yes, but his power should not be quickly underestimated. I would rank his strength at fifth in the known universe. Only my fleet commanders are more powerful than him."

"I see, sire. You would like me to assign all the fleet commanders with this task?"

"Yes, Zorg. They are to form a squadron of three and go to earth together. I'm sure the various filthy creatures in my army won't have much trouble with the inhabitants of this pathetic excuse for a planet, so they won't need to be guided much."

"Of course, my lord. Your wish is my command."

"Excellent." The lizard's mouth twisted into a cruel smile. "Nigel Uno, I promise I will make you regret for having the gall to defy the Overlord. Your time has come."

**HERE WE GO**

**THATS ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER. NEXT TIME, IT WILL BE A BATTLE BETWEEN THE NEW SECTOR V (REMEMBER MUSHI?) AND THE EAGA OVER WASHINGTON DC. IT'LL BE EXCITING, TRUST ME! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE, IVE KIND OF LOST MOTIVATION WITH THIS FANDOM RIGHT NOW BUT I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER!**

**THANKS FOR FOLLOWS, FAVS, REVIEWS. **

**FOLLOW**

**FAV**

**REVIEW**


End file.
